Una última vez
by rackster12
Summary: Ash sufre las repercusiones de su última derrota, llegando a considerar si el camino de ser un maestro pokémon es lo mejor para el. Al mismo tiempo las cuatro deidades de Alola predicen la llegada de un poderoso enemigo, el cual pondrá en riesgo a toda la región y posiblemente el mundo.
1. El Capricho De Un Guardián

La región de Alola, un auténtico paraíso para los pokémon, con sus magníficos paisajes y bellas playas, un destino soñado para cualquiera que desea pasar unas grandes vacaciones.

Sin embargo, hoy no era un día para descansar. Ya que en el estadio Manalo se estaba aconteciendo la gran final de la primera liga pokémon de Alola.

El público gritaba de la emoción por el gran combate que estaban presenciando.

Ash ketchum vs Gladio Aether, un combate que nadie olvidaría.

Si alguien dijera hace un año que se formaría una liga pokemon en esta región, todos se reirán y lo negaría por completo. Después de todo Alola se caracteriza por sus grandes tradiciones como es el recorrido insular. Una tradición tan antigua como lo es la misma región.

Sin embargo para un soñador como lo es Kukui, no le impedirá cumplir tan anhelado sueño que tuvo desde que era un niño, cuando conocio a cierto azabache el cual le contó sobre las increíbles batallas que se formaban en las ligas de distintas regiones. Desde ese día tuvo una meta clara. La cual estaba cumpliendo justo ahora.

Y todo gracias a esos dos muchachos...

—¡Lycanroc, Roca veloz! —Ordenó Ketchum, el cuerpo de su pokemon comenzó a emitir ya luz blanca, empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia la dirección de su adversario.

—¡Acabalo con rock afilada, Lycanroc! —Indico Gladio.

Rocas enormes y puntiagudas emergieron luego de que su pokemon diera un fuerte puñetazo al suelo.

—¡Es no nos detendrá! ¡Destruye esas rocas! —Gritó el azabache.

Su pokémon aumento más su velocidad y se estampó contra las rocas, pasando a atraves de ellas y destruyendolas en el proceso, llegando hasta el otro Lycanroc y dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho haciendo que este retrocediera considerablemente.

[¡El ataque dio directo en el blanco!]

Se escucho decir al comentarista por toda la arena, dándole más emoción al combate.

—¿¡Eso es todo Ketchum!? —Pregunto con una gran sonrisa el rubio. La emoción que estaba sintiendo por librar esta batalla era única.

Ash le devolvió la sonrisa —¡Te de

mostraremos todo lo que tenemos! ¡Lycanroc, mordisco!

Y mientras ese gran combate llegaba a su climax. A varios metros arriba de la arena alguien los observaba.

Arriba del estadio se encontraba una figura humanoide de color negra con una coraza amarilla con detalles negros, blancos y naranjas, pero lo que más destacaba era su gran cresta naranja.

Observaba detenidamente el combate, pero en especial al azabache de la gorra. Desde que lo vio algo le llamó la atención y luego de tener esa premonición ahora sabía el porqué.

Sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose.

—¡Koko! —La diosa guardiana de Akala apareció al costado de el. —¿Otra vez observando ese chico? —Preguntó, comenzando a dar vueltas al rededor del otro guardian. —¿Lo elegiste a él? Oww que envidia yo también quiero uno... —Sonaba algo desaminada, lo cual no le duró mucho —Y ¿cuando se lo dirás? —Volvió a preguntar mucho más animada.

El guardia de melemele la ignoraba mientras seguia viendo el combate.

[¿¡Eso es lo que creo que es!? ¡Llego la hora de los movimientos Z!] —Dijo el comentarista luego de ver como Gladio empezaba a usar su pulsera.

—¡Nosotros también daremos todo en este movimiento Z! —Exclamo Ash.

Es ahora...

Tapu Koko supo que debía de actuar. Su cuerpo comenzó a emitir un brillo de color amarillo, que luego empezó a soltar una especie de pequeñas migajas de luz que caia al estadio, más específicamente hacia donde estaba Ash.

Justo cuando el azabache levantó los brazos para hacer los pasos necesarios para el momimiento Z, el polvo había chocado con el cristal z haciendo que este perdiera su color.

Aunque ni Ash ni nadie lo noto...

—¡Draco aliento devastador! —Gritó Gladio, utilizando el moviendo Z del tipo dragon.

Su Lycanroc se envolvió en una aura de color celeste resplandeciente, que luego canalizo en una esfera rosada, lanzadola y tomando la forma de un dragón.

—¡Lycanroc, Aplastamiento gigalictico! —Contrarresto Ash.

Su Pokémon dio un gran aullido para después dar un gran salto, cientos de rocas lo envolvieron hasta formar una de inmenso tamaño.

Ambos movimientos Z chocaron, generando una gran onda de aire. Haciendo que tanto los entrenadores como los espectadores se cubrirán.

Parecía que ambos ataques era igual de poderosos, parecía... Poco a poco el ataque de tipo dragon empezó a atravesar la gran roca hasta que esta sucumbió y se destruyó por completo. Dejando al lycanroc crepuscular expuesto. Recibiendo el poderoso ataque, generando una gran explosión.

[¡Wooo NO PUEDO VER NADA! ¿¡QUIEN GANÓ!?] —Se preguntaba con desesperación.

El polvo no dejaba ver quien seguía en pie. Poco a poco unos ojos rojos como el rubí se notaron.

El Lycaronc nocturno estaba de pie, mientras que el crepuscular yacía en el piso.

El silencio reinó.

—El lycanroc del participante Ash, no puede contiar —La voz de Kukui hacia eco en el estadio —Lo que significa que el ganador es Gladio!

Los gritos empezaron a inundar el estadio. Lo Kahuna aplaudían a los entrenadores, mostrando sus respetos.

Los amigos del azabache lo veían preocupados.

—Ha... no fue suficiente... —Susurro Ash, mientras escondia su rostro con su gorra.

Había vuelto a fallar...

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó la guardiana a Tapu Koko —¿Creí que lo habías escogido? —Lo vio expectante.

El no decía nada. Y empezó a alejarse del estadio.

Su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Continuará...


	2. Tiempo De Volver

En algún lugar de Sinnoh, se encontraban un grupo de personas uniformadas atacando a un pokémon de aspecto fantasmagórico. Lo habían rodeado y usaban a varios tipo de Pokémon para enfrentarlo, entre ellos predominaban crobats, weezings y persians.

—Señor Giovanni... Darkrai ya esta lo suficientemente débil. —Uno de los reclutas le informo al que parecía ser el líder.

—Excelente. —Saco un pequeño control de un solo botón de su bolsillo, hecho una ojeada al exhausto Pokémon de las pesadillas y oprimido el botón.

Cuatro pequeños robots con forma de magnemites salieron del bosques y empezaron a rodear a Darkrai. El comenzó a estar alerta pero no podía hacer nada ya que estaba detenido el ataque de los otros pokemon.

Rayos de color azul salieron de los robots, conectándose entre ellos formando un cuadrado, a los pocos segundos los rayos cayeron en Darkrai, como si fueran sogas sometieron al pokemon. Luego le dieron una gran descargar dejándolo inconsciente.

—¡Lo logró! ¡Líder Giovanni! —Exclamó su segundo al mando.

Los robots empezaron al llevarse pokemon hasta una gran capsula en la que lo pusieron.

—¡Escuchen todos, regresamos a la base! —Gritó el segundo al mando. —Lider Giovanni, es tiempo de irnos antes de que la policía internacional nos encuentre. —Dijo algo apurado.

—Andando. —Su tono era serio, pero internamente estaba sonriendo. Su plan ya estaba a pocos pasos de completarse —Solo falta que el actúe...

Un nuevo día empezaba en la veraniega región de Alola.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a entrar a través de la ventana de cierta habitación, dándole en el rostro de una chica de cabello azul. Esta solto un leve gruñido por la incomodidad que sentía, tapándose instintivamente con sus sábanas.

—¡Lana! —La voz de su madre le despertaron de golpe. —¡Ya despierta!

Solto otro gruñido pero este era mucho fuerte. Se quito de mala gana la sabana, mostrando que tenía ojeras algo notorias. Aveces odiaba el no poder negar las videollamadas que tenía con sus mejores amigas.

Desde que ambas se fueron de la región por distintos motivos las video llamadas eran su unica forma de poder verse y ponerse al día.

—¡Lana! —Nuevamente la voz de su madre se escucho —¡Prometiste llevar a tus hermanas a la escuela! —Le recordó.

—¡Ya bajo! —Avisó, dio gran bostezo y bajo del camarote con dirección al baño, pasando por su velador en el que arriba de el, se encontraba una foto de sus amigos y ella en su último día en la escuela pokemon.

Ese día fue uno de muchas noticias, desde Lillie que se iba una extraña región llamada Galar, para encontrar la pieza faltante que necesitaba para despertar a Magearna, La decisión de Chris de irse a Kalos a estudiar informática, hasta la despedida de Ash lo cual se veía venir. Pero sin duda lo que nadie esperaría fue la decisión de Malow...

Luego de asearse y hacer un cambio de ropa, se dirigió hacia el comedor. Sus hermanas ya se encontraban ya se encontraban desayunando.

—¡Vamos a llegar tarde, Hermana! —Le recriminó una de las gemelas mientras aún terminaba de comer su tostada.

—¡Tendremos problemas si llegamos tarde, hermana! —Dijo la otra.

—Lo siento, me acosté algo tarde. —Se disculpo.

Se dirigió a la cocina, saludando a su madre, abriendo uno de los cajones saco una caja de comida Pokémon.

El sonido de un plato siendo puesto en la mesa le hizo saber que su desayuno ya estaba servido.

Agarro el vaso con jugo de naranja y se lo tomo de un sorbo. Haciendo casi lo mismo con las tostadas que habían ahí también.

—¡Gracias, mamá! —Agradeció mientras caminaba hacia la puerta —Ho, Sui. Las espero afuera. —Aviso para después salir de la casa.

—Joooo si quería puede disfrutar su desayuno... —Soltó su madre algo preocupada.

Ya estando fuera de su hogar, se tomó unos segundos para admirar el paisaje que tenía cerca de su casa.

La gran vista que tenía del océano era sin duda una de las cosas que más le gustaban.

—¡Buenos días, Lapras! —Saludo a su Pokémontura. ¿Has visto a primarina? —Pregunto.

Y justo cuando preguntó alguien salió desde agua, mojando un poco a la peliazul.

—¡Primarina!

El pokemon tipo agua/hada apareció.

—Gracias por el baño —río —Ten son tus favoritas —Hecho la comida pokemon en su tazón. Luego se dirigió hacia Lapras —Para ti también hay —Sonrió.

Ambos pokémon comieron con gran felicidad.

Luego de unos minutos sus hermanas salieron, listas para ir a la escuela pokemon.

—Primarina —Se acercó a su pokémon —¿Crees que puedas ir al lago primero? Tengo que dejar a mis hermanas y quiero que vigiles a los Wishiwashi ¿Si?

El pokemon sirena asintió y de un salto se metió de nuevo al mar, perdiendose de la vista de su entrenadora.

—Entonces partamos.

—¡Si! —Ambas niñas sonaban muy motivadas.

El camino a al escuela no era muy largo, caminando se tardarían solo unos diez minutos en llegar. Considerando lo imperactivas que son sus hermanas tardarían menos.

—¡Ya veo la escuela! —Exclamó Ho, acelerando el paso.

—¡Yo igual! —Hizo lo mismo Sui.

—¡Hey esperen! —Lana tuvo que acelerar el paso para no perder las.

Las siguió hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela pokémon, le entró cierta nostalgia, ya habían pasado cerca de 7 meses desde que se graduaron y aún lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer. Ahora les tocaba el turno a sus hermanas de crear muchos recuerdos en ese magnífico lugar.

—¡Nos vemos, hermana! —Ambas niñas dijeron al unísono, mientras corrían hacia dentro del gran campus.

—¡Mamá vendrá por ustedes! —Alzó la voz para que se escuchara. Se despido moviendo la mano.

Luego de dejarlas su próximo destino sería ciudad Hau'oli, para recoger su nueva caña de pescar traída directamente desde Hoen.

El camino fue corto, debido que la escuela de entrenadores y la ciudad estaban relativamente cerca. La peli azul camino por unos minutos hasta notar los numerosos edificios y la gran playa que caracterizaba a la ciudad Hau'oli.

Lana empezó a caminar por la ciudad mientras observaba las tiendas y alrededores.

Pudo notar como dos niños estaban jugando a tener un combate pokemon junto a sus Rockruffs. Lo que le llamó la atención era que uno de ellos estaba diciendo unos monólogos bastantes similares a los que decía cierto rubio.

Gladio se había hecho bastante popular luego de su victoria y coronación del primer campeón de Alola, haciendo que varios niños lo vieran como una figura a seguir.

Fue una sorpresa para el ver como los más pequeños empezaban a imitar su forma de hablar en los combates.

Sin embargo no sólo su popularidad aumento, también su autoridad en la región. Como campeón regional tenía un gran peso mayor o igual que los Kahunas. Y eso se noto cuando junto con Kukui presentaron un nuevo proyecto.

Luego de la liga Pokémon, Gladio se entero que no sólo fue una gran noticia dentro de la región si no que también fuera de ella. Ya que en las otras regiones se hablo mucho de ella, felicitando a Alola por su decisión de unirse a la federación de Ligas.

Sin embargo también hablaron sobre lo fácil y poco restringida que fue, ya que en las demás regiones, sólo los entrenadores más fuertes que habían obtenido las 8 medallas de gimnasio podían tener pasé a dicha oportunidad, Pero en el caso de la liga de Alola, cualquiera pudo ingresar, sin importar si de verdad fuera un entrenador con el suficiente nivel para un evento de tal magnitud.

Esto obligó al Campeón a tomar cartas en el asunto y junto a Kukui.

Luego de unos meses se hizo un anunció en el cual se dijo que desde ahora sólo los que hayan logrado pasar el recorrido insular podrán participar en la liga pokémon.

Tambien anunciaron el proyecto "capitanes".

Cada isla tendrá cierto número de capitanes los cuales les tomarán distintas pruebas a los entrenadores que hacen su recorrido insular. Y si logran superarlas tendrán el derecho de retar al Kahuna de dicha isla.

Y como cereza sobre el pastel también anunciaron al nuevo y primer alto mando de Alola. Los cuatro entrenadores más fuertes solo después del campeón.

Los elegidos fueron los Kahunas de las islas Melemele, Akala y Poni.

Denio rechazo el puesto, por lo que el profesor Kukui llamó a Kahili, una ex campeona insular, para que tomara el puesto.

Todo eso fue para darle más nivel a las ligas futuras. La idea fue bien reciba por los Kahunas(en especial por Denio ya que le daría menos trabajo) y las personas de la región.

El primer entrenador fue Liam, en convertirse en el primer y único capitán de Melemele.

El segundo fue Kiawe en Akala, Lario y Acerola en Ula-Ula y finalizando con Rika para Poni.

Según la reina de la isla de Akala, Mayla, aún faltaban cubrir dos puestos más. Y Lana se preparaba para uno de ellos.

Lana recibió la propuesta de la misma reina, diciéndole que tenía todo lo necesario para ser una excelente capitana. Acepto sin pensarlo mucho.

Luego de haber entrenado lo suficiente con Mayla. Decidió que la colina Saltagua sería el lugar donde tomaría las pruebas de los entrenadores.

Sin duda hubo muchos cambios...

Ya teniendo la nueva caña de pescar en sus manos, solo le faltaba regresar a su hogar para que lapras la lleve hacia Akala.

—¡Lana! —Escucho como alguien la llamaba, desde arriba.

Al girar y alzar la cabeza pudo ver como un charizard descendía de los cielos y en su lomo estaba cierto moreno de mechones rojos.

Su charizard aterrizó cerca de la peli azul, para que después se el moreno pisara el suelo.

—¡Kiawe!

—Cuanto tiempo, Lana —Saludo el chico, su charizad hizo lo mismo.

—Desde que fuiste nombrado oficial como capitán, cierto? —Recordó. —¿Que tal te va?

—¡Increíble! —Exclamó con mucho entusiasmo —El haber elegido el volcan Wela fue lo más acertado, y los Marowaks están que arden! ¿Como vas con tu prueba? —Pregunto con curiosidad.

—Los Wishiwashis están que me la ponen difícil, pero ¡Ya casi lo logramos! Y te aseguro que será la prueba más terrorífica de todas! —Levanto su puño con gran determinación.

—¡Whoooou! ¡Ese es el espíritu! —Alentó Kiawe —¿Quieres que te lleve hasta Saltagua? Esta de pasada hacia donde voy.

—¿Enserió? ¡Gracias! ¡Me ahorras un gran viaje! —Agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se subieron en el lomo del Charizard.

—¿Listo, amigo? —Palmeo el largo cuello de su pokémon, recibió un gran rugido de parte de él —Entonces ¡Andando!

—¡Chicos!

Una voz que venia del cielo los detuvo. Al mirar hacia arriba vieron como un Braviary se dirigía hacia ellos.

El Pokemon águila calva descendió lo suficiente para que los que lo estaban montando pudieran ser reconocidos. Eran el profesor Kukui y su esposa e investigadora Burnett.

—Profesor Kukui ¿Que ocurre? —Preguntó Kiawe al ver lo alterado que estaban.

—E-Ellos regresaron! —Fue directo al grano.

Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron como platos.

En ese mismo instante pero en otro lugar...

Un avión que llegaba desde Kanto acababa de aterrizar. Luego de diez minutos, una escalera fue colocada justo al lado de la puerta del avión.

Y por ella salió una chica de piel morena, su cabello y ojos eran de color verde, el primero estaba recogido en una largas coletas y lo adornaba una diadema que que portaba una gran flor rosada, se podía notar atravez de su mono corto de color griz, una camiseta rosa. Sus zapatillas era de color verde.

Se detevo en la puerta, contemplo el bello paisaje que tanto deseaba ver, inhalo una buena cantidad de aire y a los pocos segundos exhalo.

—Ahhhh... es bueno volver. —Dijo bastante nostálgica. —Oye ¡Ash! —Lo llamo a través de la puerta —¿Por qué te demoras tanto?

Y justo después salió un azabache, llevaba puesto una camiseta azul con franjas blancas, una gorra roja con negro, con una figura de color blanco, su pantalón era corto y de color marrón oscuro con rojo, usaba unas deportivas azules con blanco y celeste. Sumochila era negra y celeste.

Y sin mencionar al Pikachu que estaba en su hombro.

—¡HOLA, ALOLA! ¡ASH KETCHUM ACABA DE REGRESAR! —Grito a los cuatro vientos.

—¡PIKA PI!

—¡Vamos Mallow! ¡Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando sepan que regresamos! —Dijo feliz, tomando la muñeca de la chica, generando un ligero rubor en ella, avanzaron.

—¡E-e-espera Ash! —Ella trato de detenerlos pero la fuerza del chico era superior a la de ella. Suerte para ella el se dio cuenta.

—¿¡Que ocurre, Mallow!? —Dijo mientas trotaba en el lugar donde estaba —¡Hay que apresuraros!

—¿Acaso no estas olvidando algo? —Pregunto, haciendo que el azabache se pusiera a pensar en ese "algo" que se le olvidaba.

—Hnmmmmm... algo que se me olvida... ¿Tu sabes que es, Pikachu? —Busco la ayuda en su pokémon. El cual también puso un gesto de estar pensado, hasta que abrió los ojos al recordarlo. Entonces uso su rostro para formar el de otro pokémon? —¡Ah! ¡ROTOM! —Recordó que tuvieron que apagarlo para que el vuelo no tuviera problemas. Comenzó a buscar en su mochila la pokedex.

Al tenerlo en sus manos presiono el botón de atrás.

De un momento a otro la lucez comenzaron a parpadear, luego de unos segundos el aparato empezó a flotar. La pantalla se iluminó y unas protuberancias salieron de la carcasa simulado ser extremidades

—Proceso de encendido, completado, rotom. —La pokedex empezó a flotar alrededor de ellos —¡Les dije que me encendieran ni bien llegaramos, rotom! —Mostró una cara enojada en la pantalla.

—Perdón, perdón —Se disculpo el azabache. —¡Es que estoy emocionado de volver a ver a todos!

—Pika pi... —También se disculpo el ratón eléctrico.

—No te alteres tanto Rotom —Entro Mallow para calamar las cosas —Ya sabes como es Ash.

—Está bien, después de todos yo también estoy ansioso por mostrarle al profesor Kukui, la nueva información que tengo sobre los pokemon de Kanto, rotom. —Comenzó a pasar a gran velocidad todas las fotos que había tomado en su estadía en Kanto.

—Entonces andando!

La energía del oriundo de Kanto contagio a los demás y empezaron a caminar. Salieron del aeropuerto sin problemas, entrado a las calles de la ciudad.

—Muy bien vamos primero con el profe... —Pero su oración fue interrumpida al ser tacleado por una figura femenina. Tirando lo al piso

—¡ASHHH! —Gritó su nombre —¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿¡Te llegaron nuestras cartas!? ¿¡Por qué no nos escribiste!? ¡Ay eso ya no importa es bueno verte otra vez! ¡¿Estas más alto!? —Continuo hablando sin darse cuenta había tumbado al chico, luego lo levantó de un abrazo.

—¡Profesora Burnett! —Dijeron los dos chicos y la pokedex al unisono.

—¡Es bueno volver a verla! —Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Si usted está acá eso significa que... —Rotom dirigió su vista hacia por donde había aparecido la científica y fue cuando vi a un trío corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Rayos! ¡Se nos adelanto! —Decía Kukui mientras corría hacia ellos.

Atrás de él pero solo a pocos metros estaban Kiawe y Lana, los dos igual corriendo.

—¡Le dije que no perdiéramos el tiempo en comprar malasadas! —Recrimino el moreno, mostrando una bolsa llenas de ese dulce.

—¡Son sus favoritas! —Trato de justificarse.

—¡Veo a Mallow! —Gritó con alegría, acelerando el paso con dirección a su mejor amiga, sobrepasando a los otros dos—¡MALLOW! —Gritó con más fuerza para que se le escuchara y al estar lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó hacia la morena.

Mallow logró atraparla en sus brazos —¡Lana! ¡Te extrañe tanto! —Sus ojos empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—¡Ash! —Kukui al fin había logrado llegar, uniendose al abrazo. —Es bueno volver a verte, muchacho. —Mostró una sonrisa sincera. Pikachu salto a los brazos del profesor para saludarlo —También me da gusto volver a verte.

—¡Ash! —Gritó Kiawe, acercándose al azabache. Este al verlo deshizo el abrazo con los dos investigadores. El moreno extendió la mano, con un rostro serio.

Ash al ver eso supo lo que tenía que hacer, estiro su brazo hacia atrás para tomar impulso y darle un apretón de manos tan fuerte que se escucho por las cuatros islas.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, Ash—Mostró una sonrisa.

—¡Lo mismo digo, Kiawe!

Luego de que los saludos terminaran, Kukui propuso en hacer en su casa una pequeña fiesta por el regreso de Ash y Mallow. Cosa que a todos les pareció una excelente idea.

Todos partieron en dirección a la cabaña del profesor mientras se ponían al día por ambos lados.

Y como si no pararan los vuelos, un nuevo avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto, pero este a diferencia de los demás tenía un estilo más elegante y el logo de la fundación Aether estaba pegado en ambos lados del avión.

Cuando el avión terminó de aterrizar, una escalera fue colocada al lado de la puerta del avión. Y de la puerta salió una bella chica de ojos verdes y largo pelo rubio con un flequillo dividido en dos mechones a cada lado, también tenía un sombrero con un listón azul alrededor de el.

—Al fin hemos vuelto, Shiron —Le habló a su vulpix de color blanco que tenía entre sus brazos, este le respondió con un pequeño aullido.

Habían vuelto a casa.

¿¡Capitanes!? Eso suena increíble! —Hablo el entrenador con gran felicidad y emoción.

—Eso no está en mi base de datos-Rotom —Exclamó la pokedex, luego empezó guardar la información dada.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en la cabaña de Kukui y Burnett, conversando de las novedad que llegaron a Alola.

—Y lo mejor es que tienes a dos de ellos justo aquí —Informo Kukui, señalando con los ojos a los otros dos chicos.

—Esperen... Kiawe y Lana... ¿¡USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN CAPITANES!? —Preguntó asombrado.

—¡Inaudito-Rotom!

Los dos capitanes asintieron de forma orgullosa. Rotom empezó a fotografiar a los capitanes, generando que el moreno empezará hacer poses.

—Aunque en mi caso aún no lo anuncian oficialmente. —Dijo la peli azul mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Eso no importa es igual de asombroso!

—¡Pika pi!

—Y no solo eso, ahora el recorrido insular tiene más peso para las próximas ligas que se harán. Gladio ha estado trabajando duro por hacer que la liga de Alola se vuelva una de las más competentes del mundo. —Explicó Kukui.

—Ya veo... me alegra saber que Gladio lo esta haciendo bien. —Una pequeña y triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de ash. Todos vieron al muchacho con ese semblante tan triste. Al parecer aún no lo había superado. Incluso Pikachu lo miraba preocupado.

—A-a-ash, aun no te conte sobre mi nueva investigación —Burnett interrumpió para cambiar de tema.

Kukui, Kiawe y Lana aprovecharon esa oportunidad para llevar a Mallow a la cocina.

—¿Aún no lo supera? —Susurro el profesor para que no lo escucharan.

La morena negó con la cabeza —Desde que llegamos a Kanto, lo único que hizo Ash fue entrenar con sus pokemon, pero... no tuvo un combate contra otro entrenador ni una sola vez. —Informó, ni siquera con Gary pudo convencerlo de tener un combate.

—Creí que solo necesitaba tiempo... —Kiawe se notaba preocupado.

—No creo que sea cuestión de tiempo. —Hablo Lana. —Ash ya ha pasado por esto varias veces... y ese es el problema. El haber perdido en la final por segunda vez consecutiva fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Los cuatro se quedaron pensado en una forma para ayudar al muchacho. Pero la voz de ese mismo lo interrumpió.

—¡Chicos, ¿que hacen en la conocía!? —Hablo Ash desde la sala.

—¡Estamos trayendo los aperitivos! —Dicho eso Kukui le dio a los demás distinto dulces para que los llevarán a la sala. El los siguió con una jarra que tenía jugo en su interior.

—Y así fue como descubrimos un nuevo cristal Z exclusivo. —Terminó de contar Burnett. Generando que chico de las Z se emocionara.

—Y bien Ash ¿Te quedaras con nosotros un tiempo? —Preguntó Kukui con una sonrisa, era algo que le estaba carcomiendo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta del azabache.

—Pues... solo me quedare por unos días... —Reveló algo apenado.

—Si te preocupa donde quedarte, puedes hacerlo aquí —Interrumpio la científica —Eres parte de nuestra familia.

—Se lo agradezco pero...

Pero antes de que pudiera explicar, el sonido de alguien tocar la puerta hizo los interrumpio.

La peliazul se adelanto y fue hacia la puerta.

—¡Lana! —Se llevó una sorpresa al sentir como alguien la abrazaba.

—Eh? ¿¡Lillie!? —La sorpresa se volvió alegría y le devolvió el abrazo. —¿¡Cuando llegaste!? —Preguntó emocionada.

—¡Hoy mismo!

Al escuchar su voz todos fueron a la entrada para llevarse la misma sorpresa que Lana.

El tema de la estadía de Ash pasó a segundo plano y se centraron en Lillie, la cual les explicó sobre los grandioso que fue su viaje por Galar.

—Y los combates de gimnasio se hacen en enormes estadios, donde usan el fenómeno Dinamax para que los pokemon se vuelvan enormes y sean más poderoso y sus ligas son totalmente distintas a las demás.

—¡Demasiada información en poco tiempo-Roto! — La pokedex hacia lo posible para procesar y guardar toda la información dicha por la rubia.

—Sin duda Galar suena como un lugar increíble —Dijo Ash imaginando en su cabeza como sería tener un Pikachu gigante.

—Es un viaje que vale la pena hacer —Ambos sonrieron, sin que se diera cuenta un pequeño rubor se había formado en sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que regresarias? —Preguntó Lana.

—Quería sorprenderlos —Dijo. —Pero no me espere en también verlos a ustedes. —Refiriéndose a la peli verde y Ash.

—Nosotros también pensamos lo mismo —Dijo entre risas Ash.

En eso Shiron pasó por las piernas de Ash seguido por Pikachu, al aparecer estaban jugando.

—Se nota que no se han visto en mucho tiempo —Decía Kukui.

—Ahora que lo pienso, he capturado dos Pokémon mientras estuve en Galar.

Eso sorprendio a todos ¿Lillie capturado a otro pokemon? Sin duda su viaje le ayudó en más de una forma.

—¡Muéstranos!

—¡Quiero verlos!

—¿¡Que esperas-Rotom?

Ash, Kukui y Rotom eran los más emocionados por saber que clase de pokemon había atrapado la rubia.

—Claro —Saco una lujo ball y super ball de su mochila que tenía. —Justo cuando estaba apunto de mostrar a sus pokemon se detuvo —Creo que sería mejor hacerlo afuera. —Propuso recordando el comportamiento de uno de ellos.

Ya todos estando afuera, Lillie pudo sacarlos sin preocupación.

—¡Muy bien¡ ¡Saluden a todos! —lanzó las pokeballs.

Uno de ellos era una especie de tejón, su pelaje era de color negro y blanco que se intercalaban respectivamente hasta llegar a la cabeza donde predominaba el blanco exceptuando la parte de los ojos donde cambiaba al negro con forma de estrellas. También lo que más llamaba la atención, aparte de su color era su lengua que sacaba.

El otro era una especie de unicornio pequeño de color blanco, sus orejas era triangulares, su melena medianamente larga que salía desde su cabeza de colores pastel, dando una sensación de el pelaje sea bastante esponjoso. Su colar era bastante parecía a su melena y sus pezuñas también tenían algo de pelaje un poco más arriba de ellas.

—¡ESE ES UN ZIGZAGOON Y UN PONYTA ! —Gritó Ash al reconocer a los dos pokémon —¿¡Por qué tienen esa apariencia!?

—No será... ¿¡UNA FORMA REGIONAL-ROTOM!? —Comenzó a tomar fotos a los Pokemon para añadirlo a su base de datos.

El Zigzagoon observo el entorno en el que estaba, notando una gran diferencia, pero poco o nada le importo cuando vio a su entrenadora, llendo directamente hacia ella.

Por su parte Ponyta si se tomó un tiempo para ver donde estaba, tomando con sus pesuñas que estaba sobre un terreno el cual no había pisado jamás. Esto le pareció bastante divertido por lo que empezó a galopar en su mismo lugar.

—¡Que hermoso! —Dijeron Mallow, Lana y Burnett al ver unicornio galopar.

Las tres se acercaron al ponyta, y este empezó a jugar con ellas.

—Pikachu, mira a este zigzagoon, Es distinto al que nosotros vimos en Hoenn.

El roedor se acercó hacia el, extendiendole una pata. El tejón lo vio unos segundos par a luego taclearlo. Haciendo que ambos rodarán.

—Parece que se llevan muy bien —Señaló Kiawe.

Y asi Pikachu empezó a esquivar las tacleadas de Zigzagoon, pensado que estaban jugando, pero en el caso del pokémon tejón de verdad quería lastimarlo.

—¡Que les parece si ustedes también saludan a sus nuevos amigos! —Dicho eso Ash lazo sus pokeballs al aire.

Lycanroc, Rowlet, Memeltan y nagadanel aparecieron, todos se notaban bastante felices al notar que habían vuelto a Alola.

Kiawe, Mallow y lana hicieron lo mismo sacando a sus pokemon.

Y así todos sus compañeros Pokémon se reencontraron entre sí y saludaron a los dos nuevos miembros.

—Ash ¿En donde está Torracat? —Preguntó Kukui al notar que faltaba.

—Decidió quedarse para entrenar un poco más —Respondio, sonaba bastante orgulloso.

—Al parecer el infernape de Ash lo tomó como pupilo-Rotom —Rotom mostró le mostró un pequeño video de Torracat entrenando con Infernape.

—¡Ohhh ya veo! Sin duda quiere volverse más fuerte.

El grupo pasó un buen momento como solían hacerlo en el pasado, sin embargo la computadora del prosefor se prendió a recibir un mensaje, que claramente el no leería hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto...

Otro avión aterrizaba y de este salio un chico de unos diecisiete años, llevaba una gorra de color negra con una marca al frente que se asemeja a una poke ball, vestía una playera blanca con franjas grises, unos pantalones cortos grises. Usaba unas zapatillas de color negro con blanco y su mochila era del mismo color. En su hombro se había colocado un pokemon de aspecto felino.

—Supongo que hemos vuelto, Purlion. —Le hablo a su pokémon, este solo le dio un maullido como respuesta.

En eso sintió como algo en su bolsillo empezaba a vibrar. El chico metió su mano el ese bolsillo y sacó lo que parecía ser una especia de intercomunicador.

—Ya he llegado.

—[Es bueno oir eso, ¿hubo algún problema?] —Se oía una voz femenina.

—Ninguno.

—[Espera en el aeropuerto hasta que alguien llamado Denio vaya por ti]

—Entendió.

—[Si necesitas algo más _no_ dudes en llamar, cuídate Sun.] —Colgó la llamada.

—Supongo que nos toca esperar, compañera. —Dicho eso se dirigió hacia el centro del Aeropuerto.

En ese momento no supo que había dado el primer paso para su más grande aventura.

Continuará...

Hey! Que tal?

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que te haya gusto el capitulo.

Esta es mi primera historia de Pokémon, así que me cuesta un poco meterlos de manera natural en la diálogos, cosa que espero mejorar con el transcurso de los capítulos.

Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber que tal les pareció el cap, acepto sugerencias y criticas, sean buenas o malas, ya que se me ayudarán a mejorar.

Espero leer sus comentarios!

Bye :D

Psdt:Aquí les dejo una ficha de entrenador :

Nombre: Lillie Aether.

Edad: 16 años.

Estatura: 1.73.

Hogar: Melemele.

Pokemon: Vulpix Alola (Shiron)

Zigzagoon Galar

**_ Ponyta Galar_**


	3. Primer encuentro

**¡Alola! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! **

**Ember29: ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Eres tu! No creí que leerias mi historia, realmente me emociona saber eso.** **¡Gracias por los consejos! Empezaré a ponerlos en práctica desde ahora.**

**¡Espero que la historia logre interesarte!**

**Carlos29: ¡Gracias!** **Me da muchos ánimos el saber eso. **

* * *

—Hmnnn... ¿No crees que se está tomando su tiempo? —Le preguntó a Purrloin mientras le daba pequeñas caricias en su cabeza.

Solo me responde con un ronroneo, realmente le gusta que le haga eso.

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos sentados(aunque ella lo hacía en mis piernas) en unas de las varias sillas que estaban por el aeropuerto. Ya hemos estado así unos treinta minutos y aun no aparece, incluso escribí su nombre en un pedazo de cartón para que le sea más fácil encontrarme.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto ese tal Denio? ¿Tal vez se le olvidó? realmente no soy muy fan de esperar y más cuando me limitan a cierto lugar.

El sonido de mi estómago me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Noto que purrloin me mira, por el sonido que produjo mi cuerpo.

—¿No tienes hambre? La comida del avión no fue de mi agrado —Suelto una risa algo nerviosa. —Tal vez podamos buscar algo de comer por acá —Comienzo ver a mi alrededor buscando un puesto de comida.

—Purr... —Siento como sus patas presionan mi pecho.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos? —Le pregunto algo extrañado, normalmente ella no es de perderse sus comidas ¿acaso no tiene hambre?

Supongo que quiere esperar a que el llegue, si el llega y no nos encuentra se armará un problema. En eso recordé que me habían dado una foto para poder identificarlo.

Se veía a un hombre joven con una tez algo pálida, ojos de color rojo y cabello grisáceo. Vestía una gabardina de color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color.

Ha decir verdad parecía una especie de espía.

—Tu debes ser Sun. —Escucho que alguien decía mi nombre. Noto como una persona estaba adelante de mi.

Dejo de mirar la foto y lo observó. El también me mira de forma expectante.

Por alguna razón siento que lo he visto antes... ese rojo en sus ojos, ese color que de cabello y su tono de piel... Vuelvo a mirar la foto y luego a el, repito eso un par de veces.

—Usted debe ser Denio, ¿no? —Le preguntó con algo de afirmación, debe ser el, solo que en la foto era mucho más joven y había dejado atrás el estilo de espía.

—Así es, chico. —Soltó sin más —Lamento la demora, pero me atrapaste justo cuando tengo un compromiso que no puedo pasar por alto. —Dijo con un tono de molestia, no se si es por mi o por ese compromiso.

–No se preocupe, no llevo esperando mucho tiempo. —Respondo mientras que me levanto del asiento. Purrloin salta a mi hombro poco después.

En eso Denio dejo de prestarme atención para observarla. Acercándose un poco más.

—¡Ah yo no haría eso si fuera... —Trato de advertirle que a ella no le gusta ser tocada por extraño, pero el ver como ella respondía a sus caricias me detuvo.

—Veo que tienes un buen Pokémon contigo. —Me dice.

Este hombre no es alguien cualquiera, no si Purrloin le dio tanta confianza tan rápido. A las únicas personas que había dejado acercarse era a mi familia, personas elejadas a ellas podrian ser contadas solo con una mano. ¿Quien es este señor?

—Bueno, será mejor que comencemos a ir donde el profesor Kukui, cuando lleguemos el te explicara todo sobre el recorrido insular. —Explicó, se dio media vuelta empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida.

Sin perder tiempo recojo mi mochila para poder seguirlo.

* * *

Denio, Sun y Purrloin(quien no se despegaba del hombro del chico) se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin decirse ni una palabra, en parte porque Sun estaba distraído por ver los alrededores. Habían pasado un poco más de 10 años desde que estuvo ahí, de alguna menera todo le parecía extraño y a la vez tan familiar.

De vez en cuando, Sun, podía notar como el peli gris le miraba de reojo, como si tratara de decirle algo.

—Sabes, conocí a tu padre cuando era joven —Rompió el hielo, tomando al chico por sorpresa. Haciendo que detuviera su andar.

—Mi... padre? —Preguntó algo incrédulo por lo que escuchaba.

Denio se detuvo y hablo.

—Lo conocí cuando viajaba como miembro de la policía internacional, cuando te vi me recordaste algo a él, aunque no estaba seguro, pero cuando vi a su Purrloin supe en ese instante que tu eras su hijo. —Explicó.

—¿Tu... ya lo conocías? —Le preguntó al pokémon malicioso. Eso explicaría el porqué acepto sus caricias en el aeropuerto.

—Purr.

—Lamento lo que le pasó. Era un gran hombre —El tono del adulto cambió a uno más serio. —Escucha, el se metió con la gente equivocada y terminó pagando factura, no se el porque ahora ese sujeto me pidio que te diera mi recomendación, si fuera cualquier otro caso habría colgado la llamada en un instante, pero si eso significaba que me libraría de ese favor, no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

—Por que me está diciendo todo... —Trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido.

—Déjame terminar. Le dije que solo aceptaría si yo le daba el visto bueno a la persona que enviara... tsk ahora se el porqué. —Masculló esas últimas palabras. —Ahora veo el porqué sonaba tan confiado en el teléfono, sabía que cuando me diera cuenta no podría rechazar te. —La imagen de un viejo amigo paso por su mente, Suspiro —En fin... no creí que lo llegara a necesitar. —Llevo su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando algo de él y lanzandoselo al chico. —Atrapa.

—¡Ah! ¡Espere! —Rápidamente se preparo para recibirlo, calmandose cuando logro atraparlo. —Esto es...

En sus manos tenía un brazalete de color gris.

—Felicidades, ya tienes tu pulsera Z —Soltó una sonrisa algo extraña.

—Está bien que me de algo tan importante... ¿En un lugar como este? —Preguntó, su padre le había contado lo especiales que eran estos brazaletes, le parecía extraño que se lo entregaran como si fuera una bolsa llena de malasadas, en eso otra pregunta llegó a chico —Espere... que yo sepa solo los Kahunas pueden... —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta con quien había estado hablando todo este tiempo.

Por su parte el adulto volvió a sonreír —Supongo que es tiempo de presentarme como es debido, Mi nombre es Denio, Kahuna de la isla Ula-Ula.

* * *

—¡Información actualizada y guardada-Rotom! —Exclamó la pokedex, bastante eufórica por ver nuevas especies de Pokémon. —Según mis análisis he descubierto los tipos de Ponyta y Zigzagoon de Galar—Rotom. —Se acercó primero al pokemon con aspecto de unicornio —Según mis sensores detecto una gran cantidad de poder psíquico proviniendo de su cuerno —Señaló con una de sus protuberancias dicha parte. —Por lo que es lógico asumir que es del tipo Psíquico.

—¿Ehhhh? Creí que era tipo Hada. —Hablo la profesora Burnett, algo sorprendida por el verdadero tipo de Ponyta.

—N-no... no puede ser... yo también creí que era del tipo hada... —Susurró la rubia, totalmente avergonzada por no saber el tipo de su propio pokémon.

—¡Los datos y yo, no mentimos-rotom! —Dijo RotomDex con total seguridad. —Y ahora en cuanto a Zigzagoon... —La pokedex empezó acercarse al pokémon pero este estaba jugando/peleando con Pikachu, haciendo imposible que estuviera a su lado. —¿¡Puedes quedarte quieto-Rotom!?

Lillie soltó una rísa algo nerviosa —Lamento informarte pero, zigzagoon solo esta quieto cuando esta comiendo o durmiendo. —Informó.

Pikachu se estaba cansado de esquivar continuamente los ataques del pokemon mapache, así que decidió correr hacia Melmetal y subirse a su cabeza para descansar un poco.

Zigzagoon se detuve a unos pasos de chocar con el tipo metal, maravillado por lo imponente que se veía, aunque eso le duró solo unos segundos, sus garras delanteras se hicieron más grandes y tomaron un color blanquecino para después atacar o mejor dicho raspar la pierna izquierda de memeltan. Este simplemente empezó a reír por las cosquillas que sentía.

—Se nota que es un pokémon con energía —Dijo entre risas, Kukui. —Tienes un compañero bastante imperactivo, Lillie.

—Ni que me lo diga. —Recordó como zigzagoon la obligo a más de una ocasión a combatir contra otros entrenadores cuando estuvo en galar. Sin duda es un reto para ella tener un pokémon con ese carácter.

—Me pregunto ¿como se verá su evolución? —La curiosidad reinaba en Ash, podía hacerse una idea del como se vería ya que ya había visto a varios Linoones en su viaje por Hoen.

—¡Eso solo lo descubriremos si evolucióna! —Exclamó Kiawe —¡Lillie! ¡Tengamos un combate! —Una aura ardiente salía del cuerpo del moreno.

—Eh!? ¿¡Una batalla!? —Como si Zigzagoon ya conociera esa palabra, corrió a una velocidad sorprendente hacia su entrenadora, poniendose enfrente de ella.

—¡Que buena idea, Kiawe! Me gustaría saber lo fuerte que se han hecho durante este tiempo. —Segundo la idea Kukui.

—¡Eso suena bien, Lillie! —Dijo Mallow mientras se acercaba a la rubia —¡Lo harás de maravilla!

—¡Mallow tiene razón! ¡De seguro nos sorprenderás! —Siguio Lana.

El apoyo de sus amigas hizo que cualquier rastro de duda desapareciera —¡Esta bien! ¡Lo haré! —Su rostro mostraba determinación.

En eso el Lycanroc de Ash, el cual se habia limitado a recostarse y contemplar el mar, se levantó, su olfato detecto un olor particular, uno que no olvidara nunca, el que para él era el olor de la derrota...

Rápidamente se levantó y empezó olfatear con más intensidad, para saber la dirección en la que venía ese distintivo olor, llevándolo hacia el lado izquierdo de la playa. Soltó un ladrido, alarmandoalarmando a su entrenador.

—¿Que pasa, amigo? —Preguntó Ash, curioso por su comportamiento. Este movió su cabeza señalando hacia adelante. —Hacia donde miras...

Fue cuando vio a lo lejos, a una criatura cuadrúpeda corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban, el azabache entrecerro los ojos para ver mejor. Cuando la criatura se acercó más se dio cuenta que llevaba a una persona en su lomo.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de quieres eran.

De la nada sintió como algo duro chocaba contra su costillas, al voltear se dio cuenta que eran una de las rocas que rodeaban el cuello de su pokemon.

—¿Quieren volver? —Preguntó con algo de tristesa, el can asintió. —Está bien, no tienes que obligarte si no quieres... —Saco la pokéball de lycanroc e hizo que volviera. —Lo siento... —Mascullo.

La culpa invadía al azabache, por su debilidad, había hecho que su pokémon perdiera toda la confiada que tenía en sí mismo y en el.

O al menos eso era lo que el creía...

Lejos de ellos estaban los demás pokémon del chico, ellos ya sabían que esa derrota les había afectado más a ellos.

Se llevó la palma de sus mano hacia sus mejillas y a los segundos se dio unos palmasos, volviendo a la típica que siempre hacía.

—¡Chicoooos! —Llamó la atención del grupo —¡Miren que está llegando!

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia donde señalaba Ash.

—Ohh! Pero si es el campeón! —Se percato Kukui.

—¡Hermano! —Lillie se olvidó por completo de la batalla que iba a tener. Comenzó a correr hacia el otro rubio, ignorando a los demás.

Por el otro lado, Gladio al ya estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, noto a su hermanita corriendo hacia el.

—¡Lillie!

—¡Hermano!

Silvally se detuvo. Gladio dio un salto hacia la arena y abrazo a a su hermana. El siempre semblante serio del chico cambio a uno más dulce... solo su hermana podia hacer eso.

—Lillie... me alegro que estés bien.—Susurró el rubio, sonriendo levemente, no la habia visto en más de medio año, tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle.

La rubia por si parte se dedico a mantener el abrazó, había extrañado tanto a su hermano, quería atesorar cada segundo de este momento.

—¿Porque no me dijiste que regresarias? —Preguntó algo confuso ¿acaso no es normal avisar ese tipo de cosas?

—Quería darles una sorpresa —Explicó la rubia, en eso se separo un poco de su hermano —Espera... ¿Como te enteraste?

—Me lo contó Zyra.

—Ouuuuu... será la última vez que le cuento uno de mis planes —Su rostro reflejaba algo de indignación, infló su mejillas y desvío la mirada. En eso sintió como Silvally acercaba su cabeza hacia el pecho de ella. —También me alegra verte a ti, Silvally —Dijo mientras acariciaba al pokémon.

El campeón al desviar un poco la mirada, logró verlo.

—Ash...

—Gladio.

La tensión había aumentado, ninguno se decía nada, solo se miraban a los ojos... asta que...

—Ser campeón te sienta bien, Gladio —Hablo primero Ash, mostrando una sonrisa.

Gladio respondió de la misma manera —Es bueno saber que estas de vuelta, Ash —Se acercó a él y estiro su mano para darle un apretón de manos. El azabache devolvió el gesto. —Espero que podamos tener un combate como los de antes, desde la liga no he tenido un combate como los que tu puedes dar.

Silvally levantó su patas delanteras como si estuvieran afirmando lo que decía su entrenador.

—¡Cuenta con ello!

Kukui y los demás veía el reencuentro de rivales, estuvieron expectantes a ver como actuaría el azabache.

—Creo que nos preocupamos demasiado —Hablo Kukui, algo más calmado.

—Tienes razón, de seguro lo único que necesitaba era algo de tiempo para reflexionar. —Apoyo Kiawe.

Los demás también pensaban lo mismo, tal vez exageraron las cosas, todos

menos Mallow... ella seguía con un rostro de preocupación. Sabía que Ash solo estaba creando una fachada para no preocupar a sus amigos.Una en la que no le afectaba el a ver perdido esa final.

Cuando estuvieron el Kanto, Mallow le pidió a Rotom que le hiciera un análisis al Azabache sin que se diera cuenta, la pokedex acepto puesto que también había notado el cambio de actitud del chico.

Luego, descubrieron que Ash habia desarrollado un complejo de inferioridad a causa de su última derrota...

Ahora mismo lo unico que podía hacer era estar cuando para el cuando la necesite.

Después de todo para eso son los amigos...

* * *

—Ugh... creo que llegamos justo en una reunión. —Noto Denio al ver un grupo de personas adelanté de la casa del profesor.—Crees que puedas arreglartelas solo desde aquí? No me gustan las multitudes, la verdad —Le pregunto al chico que tenia a su costado.

—Por favor no deje el trabajo a medias —Dijo Sun, riendo algo nervioso.

El Dúo se encontraba al otro extremo de donde salió Gladio. Ambos caminaban a unos pocos metros de la orilla.

—Tch... esta bien.

Los dos siguieron caminado hacia el grupo, Sun se quedó maravillado por los pokémon que veía jugando, pudo notar lo bien cuidados y entrenados que estaban, podía distinguir a varios Pokémon, pero había a otros los cuales veía por primera vez.

En especial ese que tenía forma humanoide y que tenía una tuerca como cabeza, si era un pokémon salvaje, quería atraparlo.

—¡Pero esta si es una tarde llena de sorpresas! —Nuevamente se sorprendía Kukui en este día, la presencia de un Kahuna en una isla que no era de su jurisdicción era sin duda un hecho muy raro de ver.

—Siempre tan animado como siempre, Kukui —Saludo Denio. —Vengo con el chico, de seguro ya te explicaron sobre el.

—Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Sun —Se presento el pelinegro. —Y este es mi pokémon, Purrloin.

El pokemon con aspecto de gato se limito a observar al profesor.

—¡Vaya! tienes un pokemon que es difícil de ver por acá, Sun. —Reconoció al ver más de cerca a Purrloin. Luego regreso a su postura normal y su rostro cambió a uno confuso. —Lo siento pero... no se de que me estas hablando.

—No leíste el e-mail? Estoy seguro que debieron enviarte uno. —Informó el Kahuna

En el eso un "click" se hizo en la mente del profesor, había olvidado revisar su correo desde ayer. Sin decir nada comenzó a correr hacia su cabaña.

Todos vieron extrañados la escena.

Sin Kukui con ellos Denio pudo observar a las demás personas que se encontraban ahí. Llegando en específico a dos personas en concreto.

Uno lo miraba con un rostro alegré y el otro tenía el ceño fruncido, con una estado totalmente contrario al otro. Ambos empezaron a dirigirse a él, Ash lo hacía corría de forma alegre, mientras que el rubio caminaba de forma amenazante.

—¡Deniooo! ¡Alola! —Saludo el Azabache.

—Pero miren a quien trajo los Tapus —Hablo el Kahuna. —Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ash. —En eso llevo su mano a la espalda del otro chico que tenía a su costado, empujándolo un poco hacia adelante. —Te presento a Sun, estará iniciando su recorrido insular pronto.

—¡Alola! ¡Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy del pueblo paleta! —Se presentó, en eso su fiel pokemon salto hacia su hombro izquierdo. —Y este es mi compañero, Pikachu.

—Pi ka pi. —Saludo.

—¿Pueblo paleta?...—Preguntó por la coincidencia que había encontrado —¿Eres de la región de Kanto?

Ash se preparaba para contestar pero en eso cierto rubio lo interrumpió.

—¿Que demonios estas haciéndolo aquí, Denio? —Preguntó Gladio, obviamente molesto. —Deberías de estar ya en pueblo Lilii, junto con los otros Kahunas.

—Alola, Campeón. —Saludo para fastidiar al rubio. El nombrarlo como "campeón" hizo que Sun le prestara atención al Aether. No había que decir que estaba sorprendido de tener al entrenador más fuerte de la región frente a él. —Lamento eso, pero surgió un compromiso que no pude posponer. —Respondió con desgana, señalando con su pulgar a Sun.

Gladio empezó a sobarse la sien con sus manos, como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza —Incluso me asegure que te dieran una hora equivocada, para que fueras uno de los primeros en llegar. —Explicó.

—Vaya, si lo dices así suena como si fuera una molestia. —Decía mientas se rascaba la nuca. En eso se fijo en el pokémon del rubio que caminaba hacia ellos junto a su hermana. —Entonces... ¿me podrías dar un aventon?

El campeón suspiro.

—Bien. —Respondio sin más, volteo y pudo ver a su hermana. —Lillie... lamento que nuestro reencuentro sea tan corto pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer. —Se disculpo.

—No tienes porque disculparte, hermano. Se que tienes muchas responsabilidades ahora. —Supo comprender a su hermano. —Pero te agradecería si pudieras pasar por nuestro hogar cuando tengas tiempo. —Pidió, en eso su rostro formó una expresión más seria. —Es sobre lo que fui a buscar en Galar.

Gladio asintió. Luego salto a los lomos de su Pokémon. —Denio, vamonos ya.

—Dame un segundo. —Volteo a ver a Sun —Bueno chico, supongo que ya todo esta hecho. No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dado esto —Señaló la pulsera Z.

—No se preocupe, siempre doy mi 200% en todo lo que hago. —Mostró determinación en su mirada.

_"Te preocupas demasiado, Denio. Recuerda que siempre doy mi 200%."_

—_Se parecen demasiado. _—Pensó. Dio media vuelta y subió al lomo de Silvally. —Si tienes lo necesario te vere en Ula-Ula pronto.

Luego de decir eso, el campeón y Kahuna partieron con destino a pueblo Lilii.

Y justo después de que se fueran el grito de Kukui alertó a todos, a los pocos segundos el profesor salió de la cabaña, de la misma forma como entró.

—¡Sun! ¡Con gusto te ayudare con la investigación de un gran colega como lo es el profesor Serbal! —Sonó bastante entusiasmado.

—¡WOW! ¿¡Conoces al profesor Serbal!? —Preguntó Ash con interés. El también lo había conocido.

—A-ah si-si, claro que lo conozco... después de todo soy su ayudante... creo.—Eso último lo dijo casi sin despegar los labios.

—Ahora con respecto con el recorrido insular —Kukui cambio de tema, al que seguro le interesaba más al muchacho. —No creo que el rey Hala pueda atendernos hoy. —Dijo, generando decepción en el chico. —Verás hoy habrá una reunión entre los Kahunas de las cuatro islas junto con el Campeón. —Explicó.

—_Entonces a eso se refiera Denio... —_Pensó Sun.

—¿Crees que podamos empezar mañana? Con gusto te presentaré a el rey Hala.

—Entonces mañana será. —Asintió, aceptando la propuesta.

—Veo que ustedes ya se conocieron —En eso se acerco al pelinegro para susurrarle algo. —Y aquí entre nos... Ash es igual de fuerte que el campeón . —Dijo entre risas.

El azabache los vío extrañado por lo que hablaban.

—Ahora ¡déjame presentarte a algunas personas que de seguro te encontrarás mientras haces tu recorrido insular!

Se acercaron Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Burnett y Rotomdex. Los cuales de habían mantenido al margen todo este tiempo. Pero estaban bastante intrigados por el nuevo chico que había llegado. Unos más que otros, en especial la peli azul que por alguna razón sentía que ya lo había visto antes.

La primera en hablar fue la investigadora.

—Hey! Hey! Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Burnett, soy investigadora pokémon. —Se presento de una manera alegre. En eso agarro el brazo de Kukui y lo junto con ella. —También estoy casada con ese papucho que tengo aquí. —Dijo mientras mostraba su anillo.

Kukui reía algo avergonzado.

—Yo soy Kiawe. —Dio un paso hacia adelante. —Como capitán te doy la bienvenida a Alola y espero poder ver de que eres capaz.

—¡Alola! Mi nombre es Mallow. —Le tocó turno a la peli verde, presentándose de forma natural. —¿Llegaste a Alola hoy? Que coincidencia, ¡nosotros también!

—Lamento no haberme presentado antes, Mi nombre es Lillie, un placer conocerte. —Se presentó con una ligera reverencia.

La forma tan educada de Lillie, incómodo de cierta medida a Sun.

—Alola, mi nombre es... —Lana tuvo que detenerse al notar como el pelinegro se había acercado a ella, demasiado.

Los demás miraban lo que tenía al frente.

Sun se había inclinando un poco hacia ella, puesto que era más alto y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. —Lana... —Dijo su nombre, sorprendiendola. ¿Acaso la conocía?

—¿Siiii..?

En eso los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, y su rostro mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Purrloin que por alguna razón ya sabía lo que se venía saltó del hombro de su entrenador hacia la arena.

Sun comenzó abrazar a Lana, logrando alzarla del suelo por la diferencia de estatura.

—¡Eres tu! ¡Eres tu! —Exclamaba Sun, mientras ladeaba a la chica de una lado a otro. Sin dejar de lado la sonrisa que aún mantenía.

No hacia falta decir que la acción del chico sorprendió a todos, generando distintas reacciones.

Mallow y Burnett, estaban que se susurraban cosas, mientras que los miraban con una sonrisa pícara.

Lillie se había tapado el rostro con sus manos, aunque había dejado un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos para ver algo.

—¡E-e-espera! ¿¡Qui-quien eres!? —Gritó Lana, desesperada y sobre todo avergonzada.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Sun se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente los pies de la peli azul volvieron a tocar el piso. Y el de la gorra volvió a tomar una distancia prudente.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpo haciendo una reverencia. —Aveces no pienso las cosas antes de actuar —Dijo con una risa nerviosa. —Mi nombre es Sun.

Sun... ¿lo conocía? Comenzó a buscar en sus todos sus recuerdos en busca de ese nombre, pero no encontaba nada, hizo un mayor esfuerzo, incluso frunció un poco el sueño al seguir buscando.

_"¿Estas bien?... te ayudare._

Lana volvió a mirar a Sun, y a través de él pudo obsevar a un niño muy parecido, pero que a diferencia a la sonrisa que mostraba el mayor, este se veía más triste y con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Lo recordó.

—¡TU! —Señaló al chico. Era el mismo niño pequeño y llorón que había conocido hace mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa del entrenador se hizo aún más grande, al ver que lo recordaba. —Ha pasado tiempo, Lana.

—Cerca de diez años, creo.

Su charla fue interrumpida por Purrloin que comenzó a trepar a su entrenador y colocarse en su hombro.

—¡Espera-rotom! ¡Déjame fotografiarte mas—Rotom! —Exclamó la pokedex que estaba detrás del otro pokémon intentando buscar una buena toma. Pero cada vez que se acercaba, Purrloin lo alejaba con sus garras.

—¡Al parecer el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño! —Entró a la conversación Kukui. No sabía que ustedes ya se conocían. —Se acercó al chico.

—Haha... Lamento haberte abrazado repentinamente. —Se disculpo avergonzado , tapo su rostro medianamente con su gorra, había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—De-Descuida...

Sin previo aviso Lana fue jalada por Mallow hacia donde estaban las otras chicas.

—¡Lanaaaa! ¿¡Que fue eso!? ¿¡Ya se conocían!?

—Fufufu, ¿Quien diría que la primera sería la pequeña Lana? —Bromeó la investigadora. —¿Que clase de relación tienen? —Quizo indagar más.

Lana vio algo extrañada al chico. —¿Nuestra relación?... viejos amigos... creo. —Respondió. Una respuesta muy vaga para ellas.

—Entonces haremos los preparativos para que empieces tu recorrido insular mañana. —Explicó Kukui. Ya habían hablado de lo necesario. —Dime sun, tienes donde quedarte?

—No se preocupe, Profesor. Me quedaré en el centro Pokémon que esta en la ciudad Hauoli.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces con eso solo nos queda esperar hasta mañana.

Todo estaba resuelto. Su nueva aventura comenzaría pronto.

Solo le quedaba de hacer una cosa.

Sun se puso enfrente de Ash.

—Ash Ketchum, de puebla paleta. —Mencionó al azabache. —Te reto a una batalla pokémon.

* * *

¿Como habían terminado las cosas así? ¿Una batalla? ¿¡Tan pronto!? ¿Era acaso que nadie me hacía caso? ¡ASH NO ESTÁ EN LAS CONDICIONES PARA TENER UNA BATALLA!

Pero parece que nadie me hará caso...

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos esperando la batalla que tendrían Ash y el nuevo chico, Sun. Ambos ya se encuentran en sus puestos.

Veo el rostro de Ash... se ve tranquilo... demasiado, el Ash normal con una gran sonrisa en la cara por tener una batalla, pero el de ahora pareciera como si se esforzará para permanecer sereno... realmente me preocupa.

—¿Creen que sea una buena idea? —Digo sin más, la verdad ya ni creo que me escuchen. En eso siento como alguien se pone a mi costado. Volteo y me doy cuenta que era la profesora Burnett.

—Confiemos en Kukui, ¿Si? Tal vez el sepa algo que nosotros no. —Me explico.

—Pero...

—Yo también creo que es una mala Idea. —Escucho la voz de Lillie. —Pero si queremos ayudarlo, necesitamos saber que tan grabe es su problema. Si no es algo tan grave o llega hasta el punto de no poder dar ni una orden en batalla.

—Concuerdo con Lillie-Rotom. —Rotom apareció, volando sobre nosotras. —Grabaré está batalla para poder notar cada reacción que tenga Ash-Rotom.

—¿Ustedes que creen? Kiawe, Lana. —Busco la opinión de ellos.

—Lamento no poder darte una respuesta sería, pero no puedo evitar emocionarme por ver una batalle de Ash. —Al menos fue sincero.

—Yo también pienso parecido con Lillie. —Hablo Lana. —Creo que es mejor enfrentar el problema de frente.

Regreso mi mirada hacia Ash...

Espero que mis preocupaciones solo sea. exageraciones.

* * *

—¡Esta será una batalla de 1 contra 1! ¡Cualquier objeto externo queda prohibido! —Anunció —¿Preparados?

—¡Si! —Sun afirmó con seguridad.

Ash se tomó unos segundos, inhalo y exhalo para lograr calmar su corazón que estaba a cien por hora.

—¡Preparado! —Avisó una ves ya calmado.

—Entonces... ¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

—¡Purrloin, Ve! —A una gran velocidad su pokémon salto hacia la arena, pero a diferencia de la anterior ves, optó por mantenerse con sus dos patas traseras.

—¡Pikachu, Yo te eligo! —Dicho eso su fiel compañero se coloco al frente de él. Sus mejillas empezaron a botar chispas, estaba emocionado por volver a combatir.

El combate ya había empezado pero ninguna daba el primer movimiento.

Ambos pokemon se miraban fijamente.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Por que se quedan quietos? —Preguntó Mallow.

—Tal parece que Sun, es de los que espera que hará su rival. —Dijo Kiawe. —Y conociendo a Ash...

Y como si fuera un vidente.

—¡Pikachu usa ataque rápido!

El roedor cargo hacia el frente, rodeado por una aura blanquecina.

—¡Usa sorpresa!

La patas delanteras de Purrloin empezaron a brillar. En eso dio un salto para poder quedar arriba de Pikachu y esquivar su ataque. Luego junto sus patas creando una onda expansiva que presiono al roedor contra la arena.

—¡Regresalo hacia donde estaba, Arañazo! —Ordenó Sun.

Aprovechando su posición, el gatuno dio una pirueta y golpeó a su oponente con sus garras(que habían crecido significativamente), regresandolo hacia donde había estado antes de su ataque.

Después de haber hecho todo eso, Purrloin caía al suelo de forma elegante.

—¡Pikachu! ¿¡Estas bien!? —Preguntó Ash preocupado.

El pequeño pokémon se levanto sin mucho esfuerzo. El golpe no fue precisamente fuerte, pero la combinación de esos dos ataques lo dejó aturdido por unos segundos.

—¡Recuerda que es un tipo eléctrico! ¡Mantén tu distancia! —Gritó Sun. —¡Atracción!

En eso Purrloin lanzó un guiño, haciendo que aparezcan varios corazones de color rosa, los cuales iban hacia adelante.

—¡Destruye esos corazones con rayo!

El roedor empezó a liberar pequeñas chispas por sus mejillas, que luego rodearon todo su cuerpo. Al ya tener la suficiente energía, la dirigió hacia el ataque enemigo.

Ambos movientos colisionaron, siendo victorioso el ataque eléctrico, que destruyó sin ningún problema los corazones e ir directo hacia Purrlion.

—¡Usa la arena para protegerte! —Ordenó el pelinegro.

El minino obedeció, sus garras delanteras empezaron a brillar y a crecer, para después clavarlas en la arena. Luego las levantó con fuerza, creando una barrera de arena al frente de ella.

El rayo impacto impacto contra la barrena improvisada, tras unos segundos una pequeña explosión se hizo presente.

Si bien gracias a la arena Purrloin pudo protegerse, la explosión le obligó a retroceder.

—¡No les des tiempo para pensar! ¡Pikachu! ¡Cola de hierro!

El mencionado corrió hacia su oponente, dando un gran salto para luego dar una pirueta, en eso su cola cambió a un color metálico.

—¡Interceptalo con garra umbría!

Purrloin hizo lo mismo y salto al encuentro con su oponente. Un aura oscura cubrio su pata derecha.

Garra y cola chocaron, generando chispas por la colision, aunque eso solo duró unos segundos ya que el ataque del roedor salió vencedor. Mandando al piso al pokemon malicioso.

—¡Purrloin! ¿¡Estas bien!? —Preguntó Sun, preocupado. La diferencia de fuerza se vio claramente en ese momento.

La pequeña minina se limitó a volver a levantarse, aunque mentiría si dijera que no le dolió el golpe. Demasiado para ser verdad.

—Si bien su velocidad es igual a la de Pikachu... cuando hablamos de fuerza, hay una gran diferencia. —Dijo Kiawe. Sin despegar un ojo del combate.

—Ash lo está haciendo bien. —Noto Mallow, eso era una buena señal.

—Algo anda mal-rotom... —Las esperanzas de la morena fueron tiradas a la basura por el comentario de la pokedex.

—¿A que te refieres Rotom? —Preguntó Lillie, preocupada. Todos voltearon a ver al aparato.

—Detecto un gran incremento el número de latidos del corazón de Ash... —Reveló. —Y no solo eso, su temperatura corporal a disminuido significativamente. ¡Algo le está pasando-Rotom!

Pikachu tuvo un raro presentimiento que le obligó voltear hacia atrás para vez a su entrenador.

—¡Pika! —Trato de llame su atención.

Pero era inutil, el azabache estaba fuera de sí, sus ojos miraban la nada, tenía una mirada perdida.

_"Charizard no puede continuar, la victoria es para Harrison"_

_"Pikachu no puede continuar, la victoria es para..."_

Los recuerdos de todas sus más grandes derrotas aparecían en su mente.

_"Greninja no puede continuar..."_

_"Lycanroc..."_

La imagen se del pokemon crepuscular apareció frente a el, junto con un inmenso sentimiento de culpa.

—¡BASTA! —Gritó, alarmando a todos. —¡Pikachu, regresa!

El silencio reino durante unos segundos.

Hasta que el otro entrenador habló.

—¡ASH! ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!? —Cuestionó. —¡Nuesto combate aún no termina!

—¡Es inútil! ¡No tiene caso! —Respondió, aunque pareciese que esas palabras no iban para el.

Pikachu aún seguía en el campo, veía a su entrenador anonadado, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

¿Que era inútil?, Sun no lograba comprender... acaso... ¿Lo estaba subestimando?. Ver el último choque de sus pokémon le hizo pensar que no podía vencerlo.

¿Ash ketchum también ve en el a un entrenador carente de fuerza?

—Me estas jodiendo...? —Susurró con hostilidad. Su rostro el cual siempre había tenido un tono alegre y tranquilo había cambiado a todo lo contrario. —¡Será mejor que te rectractes! —Amenazó.

Ash simplemente negó

El se enfureció aún más, cuando lo vio de tal manera, no mostraba ni una pisca de arrepiento o pena por lo dicho. Si no completamente calmada.

Como si para el detener un combate fuera cualquier cosa.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, lo lamento. —Se disculpó. Aunque pareciera como si su disculpa solo había logrado enfurecer más al chico.

Purrloin también se sentía ofendida. Esperaba la respuesta de su entrenador.

Sun apretó sus puños con gran fuerza. Si no lo logro por las buenas entonces serían por las malas.

—Usa atracción a quemarropa. —Susurró.

Ni bien escucho la orden, Purrloin corrió a una gran velocidad hasta llegar al roedor. Para después utilizar el moviendo.

Pikachu al estar concentrado en su entrenador, no logró esquivar el ataque. Siendo víctima de este. Al estar bajo los efectos, la mínima lo tuvo fácil para someter a su oponente contra el suelo.

Si el campo no hubiese sido de arena, se escucharía las fuertes pisadas que el peli negro estaba dado.

La tensión era tan grande que pudo hacer que todos las espectadores, tragaran en seco por la tensión que se sentía.

Ash veía como se acercaba a él, de seguro para pedirle una explicación, podía manejarlo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, haciendo que callera al suelo.

—¡Ash! —Todos gritaron preocupados, e inmediatamente salieron a ayudar a su amigo.

Pero la mano de Kukui los detuvo.

—¡Cariño! ¡Esto se va a salir de control si no los detenemos! —Habló Burnett, alterada.

—Esto es lo que Ash necesita. —Dijo sin quitar la vista de ellos dos.

Los demás se miraron entre sí, su preocupación era obvia. Confiaría en el juicio del profesor.

—¿¡CREES QUE ESTOY JUGANDO!? —Gritó con furia, su mirada estaba fija en el azabache, el cual aún no lograba recomponerse del golpe. Llevó sus manos hacia la camiseta de Ash, levantandola y a él de paso. —¡No se el porque tu maldita actitud! ¡Pero déjame decirte algo, Ash Ketchum! —Lo acercó más hacia el. —¡Yo no he venido hasta aquí qui para que me subestimen! ¡A diferencia tuya, hay personas que esperan que me haga más fuerte! ¡PERSONAS MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI!

En eso, Sun sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón lo cual obligó a soltar al azabache. Sin embargo el tambien cayó de rodillas, su respiración empezó a acelerar.

—O-oye ¿Estas bien? —Se acercó Ash, podía ver su rostro y lo único que notaba era dolor.

—¡Ahora es el-Rotom! —Exclamó la pokedex.

—¿¡Que le está pasado a Sun!? —Preguntó Lana, buscando la respuesta en el invento.

—¡Por alguna razón se está hiperventilando-Rotom!. —Explicó.

Sun trato de calmarse, pero le fue imposible. El dolor solo se hacía más fuerte y su respiración sólo lo empeoraba.

_"Veo que careces de fuerza, niño"_

Escucho una voz que el conocía perfectamente.

"_Tranquilo... conmigo te volverás más fuerte."_

La voz de la persona que era la causante de todos sus problemas.

Trato de hablar pero sus palabras salían entrecortadas,sus ojos empezaron a ver borroso, volteo a todas partes, trataba de buscar algo o a alguien, desesperadamente.

—¡Purr! —El grito de su pokemon logró ubicarlo.

A duras penas dio media vuelta y empezó a gatear hacia la silueta de su compañera.

Purrloin hizo lo mismo, aunque ella empezó a correr a cuatro patas para ir más rápido. Y justo cuando iban a llegar, el cuerpo de Sun colapso.

Lo último que logró ver fue una silueta morada acercarse a el.

Ash veía anonadado el cuerpo inconsciente de Sun.

Sin duda fue el final más raro que haya tenido en una batalla.

* * *

**Y hasta quien el capítulo!****Si tienen una duda sobre algo que no entendieron, háganme lo saber. Ya que de seguro no logré explicarlo bien.**** ¡Hasta la otra! Y ¡Gracias por leer! **


	4. Charlas

Sun abría lentamente los ojos, su entorno era borroso debido a que su visión se estaba recuperando. Lo primero que vio fue el techo, que en estaba hecho de madera. Comenzó a observar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de sala de estar.

Intento levantarse pero fue frenado por un fuerte mareo. Haciendo que volviera a caer.

Estaba echado en un sofá cama(el cual era muy cómodo), al voltear a su izquierda noto que había una pequeña mesita, en la cual estaban sus Pokeballs y su gorra. Su mochila estaba apoyada en la pata derecha de la mesa.

Volvió a intentar levantarse, esta vez con éxito.

—_¿Que me paso...? —_Se preguntó. Lo último que recuerda fue que estaba en medio de una batalla pokemon.

"_¿¡CREES QUE ESTOY JUGANDO!?_"

—Genial... esta ves si que metiste la pata. —Se dijo así mismo, lamentándose que sus emociones se salieran de control.

Ya no era un niño, no puede dejar que sus emociones estén por encima de su juicio. ¿Acaso no aprendió de todo lo que había vivido en el pasado?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir algo sobre su cabeza, una sensación bastante familiar que de alguna manera le traía bastante paz y tranquilidad.

Llevó sus brazos hacia arriba para agarrar a su compañera, ya teniéndola en sus manos la puso adelante de él, sosteniendola desde sus axilas. Cosa que no le gustaba para nada al pokémon.

—¿Que crees que haces? —Preguntó de manera divertida. Por su parte, el pokemon solo le observaba O mejor dicho, analizaba al chico, buscando cualquier señal de su anterior "problema". Sun se dio cuenta de eso. —Estoy bieeen. —Hablo. —Solo fue un pequeño... ehh.. —Busco una buena palabra para justificarse —¿Descuido?

Purrloin ladeo sus ojos, ya lo conocía muy bien para saber que el solo minimizara el asunto. Comenzó a moverse para deshacerse del agarre que le había hecho su entrenador. Sun al notarlo simplemente la soltó, cayendo en dos patas.

—Ahora que lo pienso... —Empezó a ver a su alrededor con más detalle. —¿Donde estamos?

—En mi dulce, dulce hogar. —Apareció Kukui. —Si que nos tenías preocupado, chico. Es raro que alguien de tu edad se desmaye como lo hiciste tu. —Hablaba con tono algo serio y a la vez uno con el que no le tomaba mucha importancia. Como si no quisiera incomodar al pelinegro.

Sun se levantó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia hacia el moreno. —¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpo, tomando por sorpresa a Kukui. —Llegue como si nada y golpeé a uno de sus estudiantes, si usted lo desea, ya no es necesario que me ayude con lo del recorrido Insular. Yo me las arreglaré.

—Oye, oye, no hay necesidad de ponerte así. —Habló mientras se acerba al chico. Y colocar su mano derecha en su hombro. —Además no podría hacer eso después de que un colega como lo es el profesor Serbal me pidiera encarecidamente que te ayudara.

Sun no pudo evitar tener ese sentimiento de culpa, si se llegara a saber la verdad sería un gran problema.

—Se-se lo agradezco mucho...

—Entonces dejemos ese tema para mañana.

El profesor se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, después de un rato llego con un tazón donde había comida pokémon.

—Esto es para ti pequeña. —Puso el tazón cerca del pokémon.

Purrloin miró el plato con interés, de manera precavida se acercó y con su pata derecha agarró una de la croquetas. Un gesto de felicidad se mostró en el rostro del pokémon.

—Me alegra que te guste. —Sonrió Kukui al ver como la minina empezaba a degustar la comida. —Pensaba alimentar también a tus otros Pokémon, pero Purrloin no me dejaba acercarme a las Pokeballs. —Soltó una risa algo nerviosa.

Sun miró con desapruebo a su pokémon, ya era hora de que le enseñará a ser más amigable con los demás, o por lo menos que pueda tolerarlos. Por su parte, Purrloin seguía comiendo, no le importaba el reclamo de su entrenador. Ella tenía sus razones para haber hecho eso, si el resto del equipo hubiera visto a Sun en ese estado la hubieran bombardeado con preguntas y eso era algo que quería evitar.

Ver la indiferencia del pokémon hizo que Sun volviera a sentir los mareos, haciendo que volviera a sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Cuanto tiempo estuve desmayado? —Preguntó.

—Hummmm... —Kukui miró su reloj de bolsillo. —Cerca de cinco horas. —Respondió.

—¡Cinco horas! —Exclamó, sorprendido. Si no se reportaba pronto tendría muchos problemas. Aunque seguramente ya los tenía. Fue en eso cuando recordó a las otras personas que presenciaron su vergonzosa "escenas. —¿Que pasó con Lana? —Deseaba que al menos esta ves si se pudiera despedir adecuadamente. —¿Ash? —Necesitaba disculparse con el antes de iniciar su viaje.

Kukui lo miró por algunos segundos par a luego responder.

—Pues los demás ya se fueron, muchos de ellos tienen responsabilidades por lo que nuestra reunión fue algo corta. Y con respecto a Ash... él se encuentra afuera. —Con su pulgar señaló la puerta principal de la cabaña.

—Ya veo. —Agarro su gorra, se la coloco en la cabeza y se levantó. —Iré a verlo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta Kukui lo llamó.

—Sun. —El nombrado volteó a verlo. —Siento que debo disculparme contigo.—El chico lo vio algo confuso. —Ash no está pasando por su mejor momento... si tuviera que describirlo diría que perdió su confianza como entrenador. Creía que si volvía a tener una batalla con un entrenador habilidoso volvería a ver lo divertido y emocionante que son las batallas pokémon y pues... —Solto una risa nerviosa. —Al leer lo bien que hablo de ti el profesor Serbal, creí que tu podrías hacer que recuperará el interés en las batallas... pero creo que no salió como planeaba. Lo siento. —Se disculpó.

—No se preocupe, profesor. —Hablo Sun. —Yo quiero volverme más fuerte y una de las razones por las que vine a Alola para enfrentarme a grandes oponentes, después de lo de hoy, pude darme cuenta de la fuerza de Ash Ketchum. Cuando su Pikachu y Purrloin chocaron supe en ese instante que no podría ganarle... pero aun sabiendo la gran brecha entre nosotros, no pude evitar emocionarme por luchar contra el.

—Sun...

—El saber que hay un entrenador como el en Alola, me motiva a volverme más y más fuerte, ya que son murallas que tendré que romper para volverme el más fuerte. —Se acomodo la gorra, mostró u sonrisa. —Quiero volver a enfrentarme contra el... y ganar. Pero no serviría de nada si el no está en su 100% ¿no? —Levanto su brazo derecho y mostró el pulgar. —Haré todo lo posible para que Ash vuelva a ser el de antes.

Luego de declarar sus intensiones abrió la puerta para después salir. Kukui se quedó viendo la puerta unos segundos.

_—Ojalá tu puedas ayudarlo. —_Kukui ponía sus esperazas en el.

* * *

Una de las cosas que más extrañaba Ash de Alola era sus atardeceres. En especial ver el sol ponerse, ver el cielo teñirse de ese anaranjado tan hermoso que solo ocurría en esta región.

Sentarse en la arena y ver el atardecer se había convertido en una especia de ritual para el desde ese día. De alguna manera alejaba esos pensamientos que lo atormentan constantemente.

También le alegraba ver que sus pokémon se divirteran. Rowlet usando a Melmetal como su cama personal y este luciendo sus "músculos" metálicos cada ves que puede, Nagadanel intento pintar a Pikachu el cual lo esquivaba alegremente.

Pero no todos la estaban pasando bien. A un lado de ellos estaban Lycanroc, recostado sobre la arena y mirando el atardecer. Casi de la misma manera como estaba Ash.

Otra vez el sentimiento de culpa invadió su cuerpo.

Esto ya le resultaba agobiante... ninguno de los dos puede seguir así por más tiempo. Es momento de tener la charla que debió hacer después de haber perdido la final.

Pero justo cuando se preparaba para levantarse, escucho una voz conocida.

—La vista de es increíble ¿no?

Al voltear a su derecha vio a Sun, el cual ya estaba sentado a su costado.

—Sun... ¿¡Ya estas mejor!? —Preguntó, preocupado. Invadiendo el espacio personal del otro chico.

Por su parte Sun, se sorprendió por lo escuchado. ¿Acaso esta preocupado por la persona que lo golpeó hace una horas?

—Ehh si gracias... —Al verlo bien pudo notar que el azabache tenía un pequeño vendaje en la mejilla derecha, en el mismo lugar donde lo había golpeado.

—Menos mal. —Dijo, ya estando algo más tranquilo.

Hubo un silencioincómodo para los dos, ninguno no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación.

—Escucha / Oye. —Sun y Ash hablaron a la vez, deteniéndose al escuchar al otro.

—Lo siento, habla tu. —Dijo Sun.

—No, no, no. Yo te interrumpí. —Negó Ketchum.

Y asi estuvieron un rato, tanto de hacer que el otro hablara sin llegar a ningún lado. Pero en eso la repentina risa de Ash cambió el ambiente por completo, contagiando a Sun. Eliminando esa tensión tan incomoda que sentían los dos.

—Escucha. —Sun fue el primero en hablar. —Siento haberte golpeado, me dejé llevar y eso... —Apesar de ser una disculpa algo simple se podía sentir su sinceridad.

—¡De-Descuida! ¡No fue nada! ¡Ves! —Se quito el vendaje de la mejilla. Lastima que cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar lanzar quejido de dolor. —Ay...

—Tranquilo, se que tuviste tus motivos cancelar nuestro combate. —Dijo. —Además no creo que hubiera podido ganarte. Tu Pikachu si que es fuerte. —Río.

—¡Tu Purrloin también lo hizo muy bien! —Respondió. —Pudo seguir el ataque rápido de Pikachu y no muchos pueden hacer eso. —Dijo, orgulloso de su pokémon.

Sun río levemente.

—Gracias. Me alegra oírlo de él segundo entrenador más fuere de Alola.

—Segundo ehh... supongo que es a lo más alto que puedo llegar...—Susurro para si mismo.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó Sun, al creer escucharlo.

Ash negó.

—Ya veo. —El pelinegro comenzó a ver a los pokémon del azabache que estaban en la orilla de la playa. —Tienes Pokémon muy raros. —Dijo, al notar que solo podía reconocer a dos de ellos. —Cierto. ¿Que es esa cosa roja flotante?

—Oh ¡te refieres a Rotom-Dex!

—¿Rotom... Dex? —Que extraño juego de palabras, penso el peli negro.

—Veras la Rotom-Dex es la función del Pokémon Rotom y una pokedex. —Explicó Ash de manera sencilla.

Sun lucia bastante confundido.

—Sin duda tienes Pokémon extraños.

—Eso no es nada. —Refutó. —¿Ves al Pokémon que esta volando, de color morado? —Dijo mientras señalaba a Nagadanel. —Se le conoce como un Ultraente y provienen del Ultraespacio, el cual es otro universo distinto al nuestro . Ademas...

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! —Interrumpió Sun, era demasiada información para procesar. — ¿Ultraente? ¿Ultraespacio? ¿Otro universo? —Comenzó a cuestionar lo que no entendía en su cabeza.

Ash vio lo gracioso que se veía Sun, es verdad que nadie entenderia a la primera que existen pokemones de otras dimensiones.

—Si quieres puedo contarte sobre ellos. —Propuso con una sonría de oreja a oreja.

—No puedes dejarme con las dudas.

Asi Ash y Sun compartieron su primera charla de las muchas que tendrán.

* * *

_—Parece que Ash hizo las pases con ese chico. —_Habló Pikachu al ver como conversaban plácidamente_._

Melmetal volteo(junto con rowlet) para verlos también.

—_Así que el es el entrandor del Pokémon que te ganó antes ¿Eh? —_Dijo de forma expectante. Si pudo contra Pikachu debe ser muy fuerte.

—_Hey! No me ganó. Simplemente me agarro desprevenido al estar concentrado en Ash_. —Se justifico. —_Pero... creo que aun no __lo supera__. _

_—__¡Solo debemos darle tiempo! —_Exclamó el gigante de acero. —_¡Estoy seguro que pronto volverá a ser el Ash que conocemos!_ —Sonaba totalmente seguro de lo que decía.

—_No lo sé... no es la primera ves que Ash pierde un liga. Siempre lograba reponerse y seguir adelante, pero ahora es diferente. —_El roedor se cuestionaba.

¿Que era distinto esta vez? Ash nunca había sido de las personas que se deja llevar por una derrota. Aveces podrá enojarse, pero siempre regresaba con más fuerza.

¿Entonces? Algo pasado después de la final... algo que hizo decaer a Ash.

La voz de su compañero tipo planta hizo que Pikachu cortara sus pensamientos.

—_Es obvio que no podrá olvidar si hay alguien que siempre se lo recuerda. —_Dijo Rowlet. Nadie se había dado cuenta que ya había despertado y estaba en el hombro del de tipo acero.

Todos lo miraron confundidos.

—_¿A quien te refieres? —_Preguntó Melmetal.

—_¿¡Yo!? _—Se cuestionó el dragon/veneno.

—_¿Que? ¡Obvio que tu no! ¡Ni si quiera habías vuelto para ese entonces! —_Exclamó el búho, algo molesto. —¡Me refiero a el! —Señaló con su ala derecha hacia cierto pokemon cuadrúpedo, que estaba algo distante del grupo.

Lycanroc estaba echado en la arena, con los ojos cerrados. Aunque sus orejas estaban levantadas, escuchando todo lo que decían.

Rowlet voló hasta su cabeza y comenzó a picotearla.

—¿¡_Hasta cuando piensas en estar así!? —_Le cuestiono, el tipo roca ni se inmutabahaciendo que el búho se enfadara más. —_¡Ya olvida esa maldita final! ¿¡Quieres!?_

_—¡ROWLET! —_Alzó la voz el roedor amarillo. Mencionar ese tema frente a Lycanroc era algo tabú.

Por su parte el tipo planta no se dio ante su líder. _—¡Ya no tiene justificación, Pikachu! —_Dejo la cabeza del cuadrúpedo y voló hasta quedar en el centro de todos. —_¡Solo se está haciendo daño así mismo y sobre todo __a Ash!_

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no se atrevían a decir lo contrario. Ya que muy en el fondo sabían que era verdad.

Pikachu se acercó hasta donde estaba el cuadrúpedo. —Ignora lo que dice Rowlet, solo está así por el cambio de horario. —Dijo para no sugestionarlo más.

Lycanroc se tardo unos segundos en responder.

—_Descuida. No estoy molesto, después de todo tiene razón. —_Dijo de manera desganada. —_Por mi culpa fue que perdimos la final... _

—_Lycanroc_. —Pikachu lo llamo, pero esta ves tenia un tono muy serio. —_No tienes que cargar eso tu solo, somos un equipo. Cuando uno pierde todos lo hacemos al igual que cuando ganamos. Victoria o derrota, da igual lo compartimos todo._

—_¡No es así!_ —Se levantó, sorprendiendo a todos. —_¿¡Compartir la derrota!? _—Le parecía estúpido lo que escuchaba. —_¡USTEDES PERDIERON POR MI CULPA!_ —Gritó. —_¡Cada uno de ustedes fue una pieza importante durante la liga! —_Su vista fue puesta en el gigante de metal. —_¡Melmetal ganó la primera fase y en la final te dejo servido a Silvally! —_Cambio de dirección y ahora veía al tipo planta. —_¡Rowlet le puedo ganar a su última evolución! —_El mencionado no pudo evitar inflar el pecho por lo orgulloso que se sentía de esa hazaña. —_Creo que no hace falta decir lo que Torrcat y tu hicieron... ¿No...?_

_—Tu también hiciste tu mejor... —_Trato de hablar el roedor pero fue interrumpido.

—_¡Eso no fue suficiente!_ —Volvió a alzar la voz, el color de sus ojos había cambiando a la de su contraparte nocturna. —_¡Lo único que hice fue mandar a la basura todo sus esfuerzos!_ —Las garras de sus patas delanteras empezaron a clavarse en la arena. —_No merezco ser el pokémon de un entrenador como lo es Ash._

Pikachu ahora lo entendía mejor, después de sí derrota, Lycanroc perdió la confianza en sí mismo y desarrollo un complejo de inferioridad... al igual que Ash.

Pero la razón de su entrenador era distinta. A él no le afecto la derrota en sí. Si no lo que generó en Lycanroc. Le dolía ver a su pokémon de esa manera, de pasar del pequeño Fockruff que se escabullia en la noche para enfrentarse a otros pokémon con tal de hacerse más fuerte, sin importarle que regresara todo golpeado... a un Lycanroc único en su tipo, que pasaba de los entrenamientos y se la pasaba durmiendo.

Eso era algo que a Ash le dolía, no solo lastimaba si orgullo como entranador, si no que también ería su corazón que según él, el fuera fuera el causante de dicho cambió.

Si las cosas siguen así, Lycanroc no tardaría en desertar de Ash e huir por su falta de confianza. Y eso si era algo que destrozaria a Ash.

No sería como las anteriores veces que Ash había liberado a otros de sus compañeros, ya que siempre había una razón más haya de ellos. Ya sea para proteger a los demás, como fue el caso de Pidgeot y Goodra. Un deber superior como fue Greninja. Con el fin de volverse más fuerte como lo fue en su momento Charizard. Incluso por el amor, recordando Butterfre.

Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron liberador con un propósito. Pero si Lycanroc se fuera, Ash lo tomaría de la peor manera, de seguro pensaría que se fue por su culpa. Y no descartaría la idea de que Ash pensara en retirarse de los combates, si el azabache ya está dudando aún con Lycanroc en su equipo no quiere ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si llegara a irse...

Y no es una opción quedarse sentado a esperar el peor resultado posible.

—_No eres el único Lycanroc_. —Dijo Pikachu. —_Yo he perdido tres veces más que tu. —_ Reveló. —_Y fueron consecutivas._

En eso Rotomdex interviene.

—_Para ser más especificos, fueron en la Liga Hoen, el campeonato de la liga Sinnoh y en la liga de Teselia._ —Dijo Rotom._—En cada una de los combates que Ash fue eliminado, Pikachu fue su último Pokémon._

Los demás estaban sorprendidos, pues consideran que Pikachu es el pokémon más fuerte de Ash.

Lycanroc bajo su visita para estar cara a cara como Pikachu. —_En esos combates... ¿Diste tu mejor esfuerzo? —_Preguntó, su semblante era serio.

El roedor mostró la misma seriedad. —_En todos mis combates los doy. —_Respondió con orgullo.

Lycanroc no dijo nada, se limito a pasar del roedor e ir con dirección a la cabaña. Pero estado ya ha algunos pasos lejos del grupo se detuvo. —_En ese combate... no sentí que hubiera dado lo mejor de mí..._

Y diciendo eso siguió su camino.

* * *

—¿Ehh? ¿Ya te vas? —Preguntó Kukui con sartén en mano. —Esperaba a que te quedaras con nosotros esta noche.

—Lo-lo siento, de veras. —El peli negro hizo una leve reverencia. —No puedo aprovecharme más de su hospitalidad. Además tengo que hacer una video llamada y no quiero incomodarlos.

—Puedes usar mi computadora! —Ofreció la suya, señalando con su mano desocupada donde se encontraba el aparato.

Sun estaba cediendo ante la insistencia del profesor, y no podía negar que lo que sea que estuviera preparando olía delicioso. Pero el recordar el con quien tendría que conversar le dijo se negara.

Conociéndola de seguro armaría un escándalo sin importarle en donde y con quien este el pelinegro.

Y no quería pasar esa vergüenza.

—Enserió aprecio su oferta pero tengo que decir que no, esta vez.

Kukui entendió. Apagó la estufa de la cocina y dejó la sartén ahí. Luego se acercó hacia el joven.

—Te quedaras en el centro pokemon de ciudad Hau'oli. ¿verdad? —Sun asintió. —Entonces... que tal si voy por ti a eso de las 10 de la mañana?. —Propuso. —Así tendrás tiempo para desayunar y preparar todo para tu viaje.

—Me parece perfecto! —Hablo con algo de entusiasmo. —Purrloooin! —Llamo al Pokemon.

La mensionada dio un último bocado a su comida para luego alejarse del tazón y saltar a los hombros de Sun.

—Ya está anocheciendo. —Noto el moreno. —Tengan cuidado, no es que esté lugar sea peligroso, pero uno nunca sabe.

—Descuide. Esta pequeña sabe ver en la oscuridad. —Con su mano derecha busco el mentón de su pokémon para acariciarla, lástima que en vez de sentir el pelaje, se encontró con sus colmillos.

Kukui no pudo evitar reír por la relación de esos dos. Era una completamente distinta a la otro par que el conocía.

—Supongo que es todo por hoy. Te veo mañana —Kukui se despidió.

—Hasta mañana. —Sun hizo lo mismo. Para luego salir por la puerta.

Kukui estaba apunto de seguir con lo suyo cuando de pronto entra Ash, el cual se veía algo confundido.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —Preguntó.

—C-creo que hice una promesa que no se si podré cumplir.

El azabache queria explicarse mejor, pero su estómago empezó a gruñir.

—¿Que te parece si lo hablamos mientras cenamos? —Dijo entre risas.

El escuchar la palabra "cenar" dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso olvido por completo el pequeño problema que tenía.

—¡Iré a llamar a los otros!

* * *

Despues de un alocado día, nada viene mejor que llenarse el estómago con una deliciosa comida. Y eso lo sabe perfectamente Ash.

Profesor y ex estudiante se encontraban cenando en la sala de estar, a un lado estaban Pikachu y la demás, alimentandose con la comida Pokémon a excepción de Melmetal el cual comía una gran barra de acero. Y rotom el cual estaba conectado a un enchufe, recargandose.

—Entonces me reto a un combate cuando haya pasado la gran prueba de la isla Ula'ula. —Hablo Ash, solo para después llevarse una gran cucharada a la boca. —Ni si quiera me dio tiempo para decir algo. —Sonaba algo molesto, cosa que no concordaba con su expresión.

—Así que eso sucedió... —El moreno estaba algo impresionado con Sun. No esperaba que arrinconara a Ash de esa manera. Un movimiento bastante arriesgado según el, pero si así iba a actuar entonces el le ayudaría. Llevo la taza con café que tenia en la mesa de estar hacia sus labios y tomó un sorbo. —Entonces... ¿que decidiste? —Preguntó como si no estuviera realmente interesado. Aunque su vista estaba completamente en Ash.

El azabache suspiro.

—No tengo idea. Volví a Alola solo para poder verlos, no planeaba quedarme la verdad. —Dejo el plato en la mesa, Kukui dio una ojeada y noto que aún había bastante comida en el. Cerró os ojos unos segundos, mantenía un jesto como si estuviera pensando eso. —¡Aghhhh! ¡no se que hacer! —Dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello. —¿Que cree que deba hacer? —Busco la ayuda del adulto.

—Creo que es obvio mi respuesta. —Decidió ser honesto. —No hay muchos entrenadores como tu, Ash. Pero no voy a presionarte. Se que el que más quiere que vuelvas a ser como antes, eres tu.

—Lo he intentado... más veces de lo que se pueda imaginar. Cada vez que tengo un combate pokémon, mi mente se ve bombardeada por todas esas derrotas, cuando me doy cuenta... soy incapaz de dar una sola orden. —Sin querer había doblado la cuchara que tenía en su mano. —¡ahhh! ¡lo-lo siento!

–Se que es difícil para ti. Pero el que tu quieras superar esto dice que aun no abandonas tu sueño de ser un maestro Pokémon. —Llevo su puño derecho al pecho de Ash, justo a la altura donde se encontraba el corazón. —Y mientras eso siga aquí. Siempre habrá algo que se pueda hacer. —Dijo mostrado una sonrisa.—Ahora con respecto a Sun. ¿Que tal si tomas tu decisión después de ver su combate contra Hala? —Propuso.

—¿Su combate? —Cuestionó, no sabía a donde quería llegar.

El moreno vio el rostro confundido de Ash y soltó una pequeña risa. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia lugar de investigación, volvió después de unos segundos con una tablet en manos. La prendió, empezó a buscar algo en ella y cuando encontró lo que buscaba se lo pasó al azabache.

Ash vio lo que había dentro de la tableta.

Lo primero observó fue una foto del rostro de Sun seguido después de distintos tipo dos de información sobre el.

—Ese chico tampoco es un entrenador cualquiera. Al igual que tu comenzó su viaje en Kanto, aunque el lo hizo mucho después que tu. —Ash vio el lugar específico donde estaba esa información.

—_Inició su viaje a los 14 años... —_Cuatro años de diferencia, eso era mucho ¿verdad?

—Y no solo estuvo en Kanto. —Siguió hablando Kukui. —Jhoto, Hoen, Sinnoh, Teselia. Estuvo en todas esas regiones consiguiendo todas sus respectivas medallas, a excepción de Sinnoh. Por alguna razón sólo logró conseguir tres medallas. —El profesor noto como Ash empezaba a leer con más interes. En eso vio como frunció el ceño. —También lo notaste no es así?

—¿Por qué no... —Quiso preguntar pero fue interrumpido.

—Participó en ninguna liga? —Completo la pregunta que iba decir el azabache. —No lo sé. Quise preguntárselo cuando estuvo aquí... pero no pude llegar al tema de una forma natural —Río.

—¿Por qué me muestra todo esto?

—Interés, Ash. Quiero generar te interés en el. —Dijo con los brazos bien abiertos. —¿No te interesa saber la clase de combates que puede llegar a dar un chico como el? —Interrogó.

En eso Pikachu salto a los brazos de su entrenador.

—¿Que piensas tu, compañero? —Busco la ayuda de su mejor amigo. —¿Quieres volver a enfrentarte a ese Purrloin?

El ratón eléctrico mostró una mirada desafiante, no le gustó la manera de como terminó su último combate.

—Supongo que puedo esperar un poco más. —Habló.

Kukui no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se formó al escuchar eso.

—Estoy seguro que no te decepcionará.

Las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Ahora solo quedaba que Sun hiciera su mejor esfuerzo.

—Por cierto, profesor Kukui...

—¿Que ocurre?

—¿Como encontró toda esa información sobre el? —Preguntó con bastante interés. Todo lo que leyó parecía ser información bastante precisa.

—Todos es gracias a la federación de entrenadores. Desde el primer momento en el que pisas tu primer gimnasio, ya estás en los registros de la federación. —Explicó.

—¿¡Incluso yo!?

—¡Por su puesto! ¿O acaso creías que los únicos que eran reconocidos eran los líderes de gimnasios y los Campeones? —Dijo mientras volvía a utilizar la tablet, luego de a ver encontrado otro perfil. Se lo paso al azabache. —Señor as del frente de batalla.

En ese momento Ash se dio cuenta que había más personas que lo conocían de las que el creía.

* * *

En las iluminadas calles de la ciudad de Hau'oli se encontraba caminando una cansada Lana.

—Hoy fue en día bastante ajetreado. —Habló al aire. Se notaba pesades en su voz. —Aunque los Wishiwashi ya están listos, creo que aún puedo agregarle algo más a la prueba... —Mientras seguía caminando, pensaba en como mejorar su prueba, aunque eso duró poco por lo cansada que estaba. —Creo que tendré que reconsiderar la propuesta de la reina Olivia.

El tener que hacer un viaje diario entre islas le dificultaba bastante. Y la reina ya le había propuesto en conseguirle una cabaña cerca del lago o incluso el mismo lago.

Lana se negó al inicio, puesto el irse de su hogar y alejarse de su familia no era algo que ayudara. Pero luego de experimentar de primera mano el continuó viaje, ahora no le sobana tan descabellado.

—_Tal vez pueda converserlos en que vengan conmigo..._—Pensó, despues de todo a su padre estaría más que contento en pescar en la colina saltagua. —Ah! Esas dos... —Recordo a sus hermanas. Ya habían empezado a ir a la escuela Pokémon. No podía hacer que ellas pasen el trajín que ella tiene que pasar. —Supongo que tendré que solo me queda soportarlo. —Dijo resignada.

Siguió su camino, al pasar unos minutos llegó al centro pokemon, inconscientemente pensó en la batalla que tuvieron esos dos en el día.

—_Me pregunto si están bien..._

Y justo cuando paso por la puerta del centro pokemon, esta se abrió.

—¡Lana!

* * *

_El día era cálido y el sol estaba en el punto perfecto para la piel. Un día perfecto para pescar dirían algunos._

_Y entre ellos se encontraba cierto pescador de cabello azul oscuro, el cual no desperdiciaria un día así.__ El señor se encontraba sentado en unas grandes rocas aeu sobresalían de la orilla de la playa. _

_—¡Lanaa, no te alejes demasiado! —El hombre alzó la voz para que su hija le escuchara. _

—_Está bien. —Respondio de manera calmada la pequeña._

_Su atención había sido arrebatada por un pequeño pokémon._

_Tenia forma de una pierda ovalada y tenía pequeñas protuberancias rosas que salían de su pequeño cuerpo._

_Era un pyukumuku._

_La pequeña veía asombrada al pokémon como se mantenía inmóvil ante su precencia. Su padre le había contado que las personas acostumbran a lanzar los devuelta al mar cuando veían que el pokémon estaba escuálido. Pero en el caso de este se veía que había llegado a la orilla hace poco_.

_No sabía el porqué, pero sentía la gran necesidad de tocarlo con sus propias manos. __Pero el temor a que el pequeño pokémon le hiciera algo le generaba dudas._

_Tomó una buena cantidad de aire y se decidió ha hacerlo. Lentamente llevó su mano derecha hacia pyukumuku, el corazón se le iba acelerando cada vez más por la cercanía que estaba logrando. Solo quedaba menos de un centímetro de diferencia cuando, de lo que parecía ser la boca del Pokémon comenzó a salir una cosa blanca que empezaba a tomar forma de un brazo._

_La peli azul se lanzó hacia atrás por el susto._

_Mientras tanto el pokémon, empezó arrastrarse lejos de ella._

_Lana vio asombrada como con la ayuda de la extremidad que sacó Pyukumuku podía moverse por tierra_.

_—Lindo_...

_Luego de su experiencia con el pokémon, Lana no sabia que más hacer. ¿Nadar? Imposible, aun tenia que hacerlo con la supervisión de un adulto. ¿Un castillo de arena? Es una opción. ¿Regresar con su padre y ver si pesco un pokémon raro? Eso parecía ser lo más tentador._

_Pero en eso el sonido de una persona llorando la detuvo._

_Comenzó a ver alrededor de ella, para encontrar al que estaba llorando. Pero no logró ver a nadie. _

_—Debe de estar más lejos. —Pensó._

_Agudizó su oído para saber de dónde provenía el sonido._

_Conforme escucho mas y más, noto que el llanto venía del lado opuesto de donde su padre y ella estaban._

_Sin que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba caminado hacia esa dirección. Camino por un par de minutos hasta llegar a toparse con varias rocas de gran tamaño, muy parecidas en las que su estaba sentado._

_Decidida, escaló sobre ellas, hasta llegar a los más alto._

_Desde ahí pudo ver el origen del ruido. había un niño sentado en la arena llorando, también noto que había un pokémon con el._

_Al acercarse a ellos, se dio cuenta la razón del porqué estaba llorando el pequeño. Al parecer el chica se había caído y sus rodillas se habían raspado. Y si lo combinaba con la arena, producía un dolor bastante malo para un niño._

_—Di-disculpen... —Lana buscando su atención._

_En eso el pokémon que estaba con el chico se puso entre ellos. Como si tratara de protejerlo._

_Era una especie de pingüino, colores eran un celeste y azul intenso y tenía dos botones blancos colocados en su vientre._

_—¡Piplup! —Exclamó._

_—Puedo a-ayudarlo. —Se apresuró en decir Lana._

_El pokemon vio al pequeño, el cual aún no dejaba de llorar. Se resigno._

_Lana al ver como Piplup se hacía a un lado, se acercó al chico._

_—¿Estas bien? Te ayúdare..._

_Al escuchar esas palabras el llanto paró._

_—¿De-de verdad? —Preguntó el pequeño mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas._

_—Si.—Mostro una pequeña sonrisa. Tranquilizando al chico._

_Lana llevó su mano a su bolsillo para sacar algo que su madre había preparado en caso que le ocurrirá algo así. Dos curitas fue lo que sacó._

_Pero luego se dio cuenta que había otro problema._

_No podía ponerlas ya que las heridas tenían arena encima de ellas y no podía sacarlos con los dedos. Eso sería muy doloroso para el._

_Entonces vio de nuevo al pokémon. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero por sus colores parecía ser del tipo normal._

_—¿Pu-puedes limpiar sus rodillas usando pistola de agua? _

_El pokemon llevó su aleta hacia su pecho, dando entender que lo haría lo mejor que pudiera. _

_—¡ESPERA! —Gritó el niño. —¡Si lo haces me dolerá mucho! ¡NO LO HAGAS!_

_—Pero entonces... no podré ponerte la..._

_—¡No quiero! ¡ME DOLERÁ Y NO QUIERO ESO! —Y así comenzó a negarse y gritar, al menos hasta sintió como su mano derecha era tomada._

_Fue Lana, la cual había entrelazado su mano con la de el. —Si sientes dolor, puedes apretar mi mano todo lo que quieras. ¿SI? —La manera de hablar tan tranquila y serena ayudó a calmarlo._

_—E-está bien. —Aceptó finalmente._

_El tipo agua estaba impresionado, tal vez ella no lo sabía pero el le había estado proponiendo lo mismo antes de que ella llegara._

_Al inicio Lana sintió como la mano del chico temblaba. Y el agarre inicio fuerte, pero conforme Piplup limpiaba la arena de las heridas la fuerza fue disminuyendo._

_—Listo. —Finalizó la peli azul, colocando las curitas. —¿Puedes pararte? —Estiro su brazo hacia el. Por su parte el chico acepto la ayuda y logró ponerse de pie._

_—Gra-gracias. Ehhh... —Quiso agradecerle pero recordó que no sabía su nombre._

_—Lana. Mi nombre es Lana. —Se presentó. —¿Y el tuyo?_

_—Sun. Ese es mi nombre._

* * *

—Y después de eso jugamos toda la tarde. —Recordó el pelinegro.

Luego de encontrarse nuevamente en la entrada del centro Pokémon. Ambos fueron a un pequeño restaurante para conversar mejor.

—No puedo creer que ese niño llorón se haya convertido en alguien capaz de golpear a otra persona. —Dijo de manera divertida.

Sun soltó una risa nerviosa. —No estoy muy orgulloso de eso.

—Tranquilo. No dijiste que ya se habían amistado? Además Ash no es el tipo de persona que guarda rencor.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Suspiro.

—¿Y bien? —Lana uso la pajilla para tomar un poco del jugo que había pedido. —¿Ya tienes todo listo para tu recorrido insular?

—Por su puesto. —Respondió. —Solo queda esperar hasta mañana.

—Esfuérzate. El recorrido se hizo más difícil recientemente. —Informó. Con los nombrados recientemente capitanes la dificultad subió varios peldaños.

Sun no se intimido ante eso, al contrario eso lo emocionaba aún más.

—Descuida. Mis pokémon y yo estamos más que preparados.

Lana río. De cierta forma le recordaba mucho a Ash.

—Entonces espero tener noticias de tu recorrido insular. —Diciendo eso se levanto para irse. Busco su monedero para pagar lo que había pedido.

Sun la detuvo al darse cuenta de que que estaba haciendo. —Déjame pagar a mi. —Propuso.

—N-no podría. Descuida tengo con que pagar. —Se negó.

—Es para estar a mano. Por haberme ayudado cuando nos conocimos. Siempre quise agradecerte por eso. —Explicó.

Lana quiso volver a negarse, pero al ver a Sun tan serio, solo le quedó aceptar.

—Está bien... —Acepto algo derrotada. —Nos vemos.

Y diciéndo eso ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos.

_Me preguntó si terminare de preparar mi prueba antes que llegue a Akala?_La idea de que el fuera su primer aspirante le causaba cierta intriga.

Debido a que estaba metida en sus pensamientos Lana, no se percató que el camino por el que iba estaba ciendo cubierto por una densa neblina.

No se dio cuenta hasta que noto que el bullicio de la ciudad había sido cambiado por un total silencio.

—_¿Do-donde estoy? —_No podía haber salido de Hau'oli. Aún le faltaba caminar varios minutos.

La niebla empezó hacerse más densa.

Fue entonces cuando cierto ente apareció frente a Lana.

Ella ya la habia visto en varias ocasiones. Como cuando ayudaron a Lillie a rescatar a su madre o cuando los ayudaron contra los ultra entes que invadieron la liga.

—Tapu Fini.

—_Saludos, Capitana de isla Akala_.

* * *

**Perdonen la demora con este capítulo, tuve unos problemas médicos y eso me quito las ganas para hacer cualquier cosa. Pero ya estoy mejor y quería escribir este capítulo antes de que acabará el año y pues... Creo que lo logré xD.****Lamento no poder responderles a los que escribieron. Prometo hacerlo la próxima vez.****Ahora si.****¡Feliz año nuevo! **


End file.
